POR CULPA DEL DESTINO
by vivis weasley
Summary: Que pasaría si de repente decides cambiar el curso de tu vida, aún sabiendo que este esta trazado desde antes de tu nacimiento.Por favor leánlo y dejen su opinion.
1. Chapter 1

_**POR CULPA DEL DESTINO**_

CAP. 1.- TEMBLANDO

Temblaba y no sabía porque, ¿frío, no definitivamente frío no era porque estaba haciendo bastante calor. Para llegar a la estación de King Cross tuvo que atravesar toda la ciudad. Iba acompañada de sus padres como siempre, el pesado baúl con el escudo Howarts llamaba la atención de los transeúntes.

Al llegar al lugar donde se separaban los ándenes nueve y diez sus padres se despidieron:

-Hermy, hasta aquí te acompañamos, sabes que a tu madre siempre le ha provocado náuseas pasar por el anden; y con el embarazo no sabemos que efectos pueda tener.

Su madre tenía tres meses de embarazo, sin embargo el pasar por el anden nueve y tres cuartos siempre le provocaba nauseas y ligeros mareos.

-Esta bien papi, no hay problema, lo importante ahora es que el bebé y mamá estén bien.

-Lo siento mucho hija, de verdad lo siento- le dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su madre tratando de consolarla, pues el embarazo la habían hecho más sensible de lo normal y esto le provocaba llanto por casi cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes mami, además sabes bien que Ron y Harry jamás me dejarían sola- dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo estaba consiente de que aquellos ligeros temblores no habían pasado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su madre.

-Si por su puesto- contesto tranquila o al menos eso aparentaba –es que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero en fin me voy a perderé el tren.

El reloj indicaba que faltaban 15 minutos para las once y en Expresso de Howarts partía siempre a las once en punto.

-Te esperaremos para navidad cariño- le dijo dulcemente su padre.

-Esta bien- contesto en medio de un suspiro –entonces nos vemos para navidad, los extrañare muchísimo- les dio un fuerte abrazo y empujando el pesado carrito porta equipaje se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo mágico.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o**

Con la mirada perdida como siempre sus ojos color gris gélido no reflejaban nada, estaba vacío , o al menos eso creían la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Pero el sabía que no era así sentía como cualquier otra persona y posiblemente con más intensidad que cualquiera, así era el; intenso, pero ninguna persona había logrado descubrir esa intensidad. Ni siquiera su novia, a pesar de que llevaban juntos casi toda la vida.

Su matrimonio había sido arreglado desde antes de que ellos nacieran, pues eran de los pocos descendientes de familias sangre limpia que quedaban, no pedieron hacer nada para evitarlo tan sólo aceptar su destino.

Cruzó la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos solo, sus padres aparecieron detrás de el, caminaba con paso decidido hacia el tren cuando de pronto la voz fría de su padre Lucius Malfoy lo hizo detenerse, inmediatamente sintió que un ligero temblor recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Draco-el chico volteo con cara de aburrimiento mirando a su progenitor- no te olvides de tu compromiso con los Parkinson.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer no tienes porque recordármelo- contesto tajante.

-Cuídate mucho hijo, nos veremos en navidad; recuerda que será el anuncio formal de tu compromiso con Pansy- agregó su madre.

-Ya lo se no tienes porque repetirlo a cada instante- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al Expresso de Howarts.

En su camino se topo con un grupo de amigos que se saludaban alegremente, al pasar junto a ellos los empujo y subió al tren.

Estaban por comenzar un curso más en Howarts para muchos sería como cualquier otro, sin embargo ellos no sabían que ese año muchas cosas cambiarían, nunca hubieran podido calcular los grandes cambios que pasarían hasta que estos inevitablemente ocurrieran.


	2. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA

Muchas gracias a las 4 personitas que se tomaron al molestia de dejar un review ¡Gracias!

Nada de esto me pertenece son propiedad de JK. Solo algunos personajes son mios.

_**POR CULPA DEL DESTINO**_

_**CAP. 2.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!**_

Hermione buscó con la mirada a sus a sus amigos, no fue difícil encontrarlos pues el cabello rojo de los Weasley resaltaba entre los demás. Al darse cuenta de su presencia Harry Y Ron corrieron a su encuentro; los tres amigos se abrazaron.

-Creímos que nunca llegarías – dijo Ron mientras empujaba el pesado carrito junto con Harry.

Hermione relató la despedida de sus padres, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la familia Weasley .

-Hermione querida que bueno que llegaste, casi es hora de que parta el tren dense prisa o no encontraran lugar- dijo la señora Weasley.

Los chicos se apresuraron para subir al Expresso de Howarts, como pudieron se abrieron paso entre los demás estudiantes que se apretujaban buscando un compartimiento vació, los baúles hacían más difícil el paso pues el gran volumen de estos reducía el tamaño del pasillo.

Al final del vagón encontraron por fin un compartimiento vació, en el cual solo entro Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron, pues ellos tenían que ir al vagón de los prefectos.

-No hay problema yo me quedo con muy buena compañía mientras ustedes regresan- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa pues Ginny Luna y Neville habían llegado.

Los prefectos de Griffyndor se dirigieron al primer vagón que era el que ellos debían ocupar, en su camino se dieron cuenta que los prefectos de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y su novia Pansy Parkinson, caminaban atrás de ellos, el rubio la sujetaba por la cintura mientras ella se le colgaba del cuello y se reía como una estúpida ante los comentarios del chico.

Al percatarse de la presencia de los Griffyndor un gesto de odio y asco se dibujo en la cara de Draco, siempre los había odiado en especial a Granger porque no era más que una simple sangre sucia y se había atrevido a golpearlo e insultarlo en un sin fin de ocasiones y todas esas veces había resultado ilesa porque sus amiguitos siempre estaban con ella para defenderla, el único consuelo del rubio era que eso no iba a durar mucho pues el trío dorado de Howarts no iba a permanecer junto toda la vida.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- Dijo Draco burlándose- la asquerosa sangre sucia y su amigo el pobretón cabeza de cerillo.

-Mira que sorpresa- respondió Hermione- el rubio déspota y la tarada de su novia- Ron rió sarcástico y Draco le dio un empujón que casi lo derriba.

-No les hace falta su amigo el cicatrizado- dijo Pansy, Hermione saco la varita y apunto hacia la garganta de la chica.

-No lo llames así- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita.

-Vaya, vaya el cicatrizado es defendido por su amiga sangre sucia- respondió Malfoy que apuntaba con su varita a Hermione.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – escucho Draco que alguien le decía a sus espaldas- posiblemente estaré cicatrizado como dice tu noviecita , pero no soy un déspota, engreído, patético como tu, ahora hazme el favor de bajar tu varita pues no sería justo tres contra dos o si?

Al notar que Draco estaba bajando la varita Hermione hizo lo mismo, Pansy se dirigió hacia su novio y Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione. Harry sonreía por la reacción de los Slytheryn's cuando de repente se escucharon gritos y pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más.

-¡No lo harás!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Expelliarmus!- Cuatro voces gritaron al mismo tiempo, las varitas salieron volando, Harry, Ron y Hermione se tiraron al suelo para esquivar una varita que venía volando directamente hacia ellos; por su parte Draco y Pansy se limitaron a hacerse a un lado.

Ron se levanto lentamente observando si ya había pasado todo, Hermione y Harry lo imitaron, al ver la varita que estaba que estaba en sus pies el pelirrojo la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Es de Ginny- dijo mientras corría al final del pasillo con la varita en la mano, los demás alumnos hicieron lo mismo.

La cara que pusieron cuando llegaron al lugar del incidente fue una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto, había cuatro estudiantes tirados, dos Slytheryn's y dos Gryffindor's ; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Inmediatamente en el tren se comenzó a armar un alboroto, pues el impacto de los cuatro hechizos había producido un resplandor muy grande, los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein; y los de Hufflepuf, Ernie Macmilan y Hanna Abott, se apresuraron a meter a los alumnos a sus compartimientos.

Cuando por fin lograron tranquilizar a los alumnos, tres de los cuatro alumnos implicados ya habían reaccionado, sin embargo Ginny Weasley, no lo había hecho, los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf veían con gesto reprobatorio a los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytheryn, pues ellos habían estado ahí y no habían hecho nada por evitarlo.

Harry miraba con preocupación y Ginny que no se movía para nada y además estaba muy pálida, esto lo tenía muy preocupado. Neville parecía más asustado de lo normal, no podía articular ni una sola palabra y sostenía con nerviosismo a Trevor, Crabbe y Goyle por su parte se veían bastante repuestos estaban parados detrás de Draco y Pansy como siempre lo hacían.

-Será mejor que se retiren a sus andenes- dijo Ernie Macmilan, el prefecto de Hufflepuf.

-¡Que no ves que no se mueve!- Respondió Ron con la cara tensa de ira - ¿Qué haces?- Harry tomó a Ginny en brazos y se dirigió hacia los demás vagones, su compartimiento se hallaba en el penúltimo vagón, paso ante sus compañeros como si no estuvieran ahí y desapareció al final del pasillo. Neville y los dos Slytheryn hicieron lo mismo.

-Entremos- dijo Padma Patil, abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento más grande que los demás, los ocho prefectos entraron.

Hermione estaba muy intrigada por la sorpresiva llegada de sus compañeros, no se explicaba como lo habían hecho justo en ese momento.

Flash Back 

Harry entró en el compartimiento junto con Ginny, Luna y Neville, al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que una pareja de Slytheryn caminaban en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja al notar que el niño que vivió no se separaba de la puerta.

-Nada es solo que Malfoy y Parkinson se dirigen hacia donde van Hermione y Ron- respondió el moreno.

-Posiblemente sea porque también son prefectos- comentó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Luna tiene razón, después de todo los cuatro son prefectos, además también los hay en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, no hay de que preocuparse- intervino Neville.

-De cualquier manera hay algo que no me gusta- dio media vuelta para ver a sus amigos de frente – además ellos nunca llegan temprano a las reuniones de prefectos- abrió su baúl y sacó la varita- algo traman.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo Ginny

-Iré a ver- dio media vuelta y salió del compartimiento caminando en la misma dirección que la pareja de Slytheryn´s.

A lo lejos la pelirroja pudo distinguir a un grupo de alumnos vestidos con la túnica de Slytheryn, ya que se quedo en la puerta observando como se alejaba su amigo, se apresuro a sacar la varita.

-A donde vas- pregunto Neville mientras se comía otra rana de chocolate.

-Creo que Harry tenía razón después de todo- contesto mientras salía del compartimiento dejando la puerta abierta, la reacción de sus amigos no se hizo esperar ambos tomaron sus varitas respectivamente y salieron con Ginny.

Al llegar el trío de Slytheryn, los tres amigos que los estaban esperando sujetaron su varita con mayor fuerza, la sorpresa era evidente pues ninguno de los dos grupos se esperaba ese sorpresivo encuentro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto despectivamente Blaise Zabbini

-Eso es lo que nosotros preguntamos- respondió valientemente Ginny dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

-No tenemos porque contestarte traidora- dijo Vincent Crabbe dirigiéndose a la pelirroja- ahora quítense de nuestro camino que tenemos que alcanzar a Malfoy.

-Primero tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres – dijo Luna mientras avanzaba a la misma altura que Ginny solo que colocándose frente a Zabbini.

-Eso no será muy difícil- fue la seca respuesta del Slytheryn, Crabbe y Goyle ustedes adelántense yo me haré cargo de estos tres.

Crabbe y Goyle no lo pensaron dos veces, con paso firme y decidido comenzaron a caminar.

Luna no bajaba la varita y se dirigió a sus amigos sin verlos, pues estaba atenta a cada uno de los movimientos que pudiera hacer el Slytheryn que tenía enfrente.

-Alcáncenlos ustedes, no permitan que lleguen a donde están Ron, Harry y Hermione- yo me quedo con este no se preocupen ¡Váyanse ya!

Inmediatamente Ginny y Neville comenzaron a caminar con paso apresurado, tan solo alcanzaron a escuchar unas palabras que le decía Blaise a Luna.

-Ahora si lunática vamos a ver si es verdad que tienes esos poderes fantásticos de los que todos hablan-

Algunos alumnos de Howarts decían que la madre de Luna tenía ciertos poderes para comunicarse con las plantas y animales, los cuales había dejado a su hija al morir sin embargo nadie lo había comprobado.

A poca distancia los dos Gryffindor pudieron distinguir a la pareja que estaban siguiendo y comenzaron a caminar, casi correr para alcanzarlos.

-¡Llegaremos antes que ustedes!- dijo una de las serpientes.

-¡No lo harás!- respondió Ginny

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Expelliarmus!- Inmediatamente un gran destello de luz iluminó todo el pasillo y los cuatro alumnos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Fin del Flash Back 

-Me estas escuchando- Hermione estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que había pasado con sus compañeros que no se dio cuenta cuando entro Henry Evergreen el premio anual de Ravenclaw.

-Si lo siento estaba distraída- todos sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos pues esa no era una conducta en la Gryffindor.

-Les decía- continuo Henry –que como han de suponer en Howarts ya están enterados de lo que sucedió, y pues la reacción por parte de los profesores no fue la mejor por lo que tendrán que estar castigados por lo menos la mitad del curso, y además no podrán estar presentes en la ceremonia de selección porque esperaran en el despacho del director hasta que esta acabe y el pueda atenderlos.

-¡Pero es injusto que nos castiguen a todos!- protesto Padma- ni los de Hufflepuf y mucho menos nosotros tuvimos nada que ver porque nos castigan a todos.

-Te recomiendo que te calmes Padma y bajes la voz los demás alumnos no tienen porque enterarse de esto- Evergreen hablaba con mucha calma lo que desconcertó a su compañera – Por otra parte el director me pidió que no hicieran las rondas acostumbradas para evitar comentarios y preguntas por parte de los alumnos.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer- Pregunto Draco.

-Por el momento se van a ir con sus compañeros y van a permanecer ahí hasta que se den las nuevas indicaciones, no pueden estar aquí porque va a haber otra reunión de los premios anuales así que les pido de la manera más atenta que se retiren.

Los ocho prefectos se pusieron de pie y salieron del compartimiento, Padma Patil iba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues le parecía indignante que tuviera que estar castigada sólo porque a los de Griffyndor y a los de Slytheryn se les había ocurrido hacer un numerito, lo que ella no sabía era que realmente los únicos inocentes eran los de Hufflepuf pues una Ravenclaw también había participado en el incidente.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada sola mente se fueron quedando en sus compartimientos con sus compañeros de casa, mientras pasaban por el largo pasillo los alumnos que estaban dentro los miraban y se secreteaban entre ellos. Finalmente solo quedaron Ron y Hermione pues su compartimiento era de los últimos del tren.

-Es ridículo que nos vayan a castigar por algo que no hicimos- comento Ron mientras entraban en el compartimiento-

-Claro que no-Dijo Hermione- nos lo merecemos pues nosotros también estábamos peleando. Donde esta Harry.

-No lo se, se supone que estaba con ustedes- respondió Luna.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- Hermione trataba de sentarse cuando vio a Blaise tirado en un rincón del compartimiento.

Luna relato como los Slytheryn habían estado siguiéndolos y como los habían descubierto Harry y Ginny, lo demás no se los pudo decir porque no lo vio pero les dijo como había terminado Blaise ahí.

-Eres genial- dijo Ron emocionado cuando Luna termino de relatar su enfrentamiento con Blaise.

-Yo no le veo lo genial- Hermione veía por la ventana con aire de preocupación.

-A que te refieres- le dijo ron mientras cerraba la puerta tras sacar el cuerpo de Blaise del compartimiento.

-Mira Henry dijo que nos iban a castigar por lo de los chicos, pero no contábamos con que otro combate había ocurrido, lo cual empeora las cosas pues además esta desmayado desde hace no se cuanto tiempo- Hermione estaba apunto de ponerse histérica por lo que Ron decidió hacer más preguntas.

-Harry como le hiciste para conjurar este compartimiento- Neville seguía sorprendido por lo que había hecho su amigo.

-Eso es lo de menos, prometo que te enseñare después ahora necesito que vayas y busques a Ron y a Hermione y que consigas un pedazo de chocolate, no es normal que Ginny siga desmayada ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Neville salió corriendo del compartimiento en busca de lo que la había pedido Harry.

El moreno no paraba de dar vueltas en el compartimiento mientras miraba a Ginny recostada en uno de los asientos estaba muy pálida y no se movía. Cuando por fin dejo de caminar se quedo mirando hacia la ventana el paisaje le indicaba que pronto llegarían a Howarts. No dejaba de pensar en que iba a decir Dumbledore cuando viera a Ginny así y tampoco sabía que explicación les iba a dar a los señores Weasley cuando preguntaran que le había pasado a su hija, sumido en estos pensamientos comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta que una voz lo saco de su concentración.

-Deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando- Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente para posarlos sobre el moreno que estaba con ella.

La emoción que sintió Harry en ese momento fue imposible de explicar, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Ginny que estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Porque te pones así- La pelirroja estaba muy desconcertada por la emoción de su compañero al verla despertar.

-Pensé que nunca despertarías, estaba muy preocupado- Harry no casi podía hablar por la emoción.

-Tranquilo, no soy tan débil como para que un expelliarmus me mate- por fin logro safarse de los brazos de su amigo- como esta Neville, que paso con Luna, como están todos?

-Todos estamos bien la única que nos tenía preocupados eras tu porque no reaccionabas.

En ese momento entraron en el compartimiento Neville, Luna, Hermione y Ron, todos querían abrazar a Ginny, pedro de pronto la voz de Henry los hizo reaccionar.

-¿Quién ha conjurado este compartimiento? Esta prohibido hacer magia fuera de Howarts por si no lo sabían- su voz era calmada pero no parecía molesto- pero como esta la situación creo que es mejor hacer de cuenta como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero es necesario que esto desaparezca de inmediato porque estamos por llegar a Hogsmeade, dense prisa. Hermione, Ron necesito que me acompañen al vagón.

Los chicos salieron del compartimiento y Henry con un leve movimiento de su varita lo hizo desaparecer, tal como lo había dicho Henry a los pocos minutos que entraron al compartimiento reconocieron el paisaje de Hogsmeade.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo todos los alumnos comenzaron a descender, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la alta figura de Hagrid reuniendo a, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, antes de que los prefectos pudieran bajar del tren Evergreen les dijo unas palabras más.

-Sinceramente yo no quisiera estar en su lugar, realmente creo que si merecen un castigo por lo que ocurrió, sin embargo pienso que las medidas que van a tomar con ustedes son extremas, suerte. Los carruajes los van a llevar a otra entrada para que nadie se de cuenta de que no van a estar en la ceremonia de selección, deben ingresar inmediatamente al despacho del director entendido?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza- Bueno pues eso es todo hay que irnos ya.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba iluminado tenuemente y aunque ninguno de los prefectos se explicaba porque en el ambiente se sentía una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Después de unos instantes que a los alumnos les parecieron horas, entraron a la oficina los jefes de las casas acompañados por el director.

-Chicos me es muy difícil tener que tomar estas medidas con ustedes pero dadas las circunstancias no hay otra solución, profesora Mc Gonagal por favor continué- El director tomo asiento en la silla que se ubicaba del otro lado del escritorio.

-Nunca en Howarts se había dado tal situación por lo que se consulto con sus padres el castigo que debían tener así que no se moleste señor Malfoy en decir que le avisara a su padre pues el ya esta al tanto de esto- Draco cerro la boca- Es una pena que después de tanto tiempo esto tenga que ocurrir.

-Lo que va a pasar no afecta ni sus horarios de clase ni su cargo como prefectos por lo que sus obligaciones seguirán siendo las mismas- Intervino el profesor Snape.

-Por favor pónganse de pie y por parejas en cuanto escuchen su nombre- Dumbledore desenrollo un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en las manos- Hannah Abbott y Anthony Goldstein- los dos prefectos se pararon a un costado del escritorio- Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley- al escuchar los nombres Hermione sólo podía ver con suplica al director para que no la pusiera con el Slytheryn que quedaba- Padma Patil y – Hermione sólo podía pensar Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Ernie Macmillan- el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un momento o podía creerlo le tocaba con Malfoy-por lo tanto Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy- el director dejo sobre el escritorio el pergamino y camino hasta quedar frente a las parejas de prefectos que se habían formado.

-De verdad lo siento mucho pero como no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder se van atener que hacer unos cambios de casas solo para ustedes-

-¿Qué!- dijeron los ocho prefectos a la vez.

Espero les haya gustado, creo que ya no me voy a tardar tanto e actualizar pues ya voy a salir de vacaciones en la escuela. Dejen reviews por favor


	3. BUENAS NOTICIAS, MALAS NOTICIAS

_POR CULPA DEL DESTINO_

_**CAP. 3.- BUENAS NOTICIAS, MALAS NOTICIAS**_

-¿Qué dijeron los ocho prefectos a la vez?

-También para mi es molesto tener que tomar estas medidas pero es la única solución que hemos encontrado ante tal situación, nunca había ocurrido que en esta institución que los alumnos se atacaran entre sí por lo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor poner desde el el principio un castigo excepcional e inolvidable para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Es que acaso no se dan cuenta del desprestigio que provocan a la escuela con sus actos???-Más que cualquier otro profesor Mc Gonnagal parecía sumamente ofendida.

-Pero es injusto profesora- Replico Padma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Le recomiendo que guarde silencio señorita Patil, al parecer no esta al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en el tren por lo que le pido que se tranquilice hasta que todos hayan escuchado la versión completa de los hechos, por ahora pasemos al gran comedor pues la cena esta lista y no queremos que se nos enfríe cuando termine el banquete llevarán a los alumnos a sus salas comunes y regresarán aquí pues aún hay algunos puntos que tenemos que arreglar con respecto a este asunto y a otro que ya les daré a conocer en el gran salón. Por favor síganme- El profesor Dumbledore salió de su despacho con una paso elegante e inmediatamente le siguieron los profesores y los prefectos.

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar paso al director seguido de los jefes de las casas y además de los ocho prefectos, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, se formo un gran alboroto que los recién llegados ignoraron por completo; cada uno se dirigió a la mesa que le correspondía.

Inmediatamente que llegó a la mesa de maestros Dumbledore pidió silencio por parte de los alumnos, estos obedecieron enseguida pues suponían que el director les iba a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo pues todo era muy sospechoso, sobre todo por la cara de angustia de algunos prefectos y el incontrolable llanto de Padma Patil.

-Buenas noches, alumnos de Hogwarts, sean todos bienvenidos a la que será su casa durante el siguiente ciclo escolar- los alumnos escuchaban atentos al director del prestigiado colegio-Antes de comenzar a deleitarnos con el exquisito banquete que tenemos preparado quisiera darles un anuncio pues es de suma importancia para los alumnos de tercer año en adelante-nuevamente los murmullos o se hicieron esperar- silencio por favor- pidió una vez más el director-el anuncio que les tango que dar es que como ya es tradición se celebrará el encuentro interescolar de quidditch, en este torneo participarán otras siete escuelas de todas partes del mundo. Por tal motivo es necesario que formemos una selección para el colegio, el equipo de la casa de Gryffindor al ser los campeones actuales están automáticamente dentro de dicha selección-

Las sonrisas en la cara de los Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo para dos alumnos esta felicidad no era completa pues su mejor amiga no estaba dentro del equipo por lo que no podría participar en el torneo.

-Sin embargo- continuo el director- esto no quiere decir que sólo ellos serán titulares dentro de la selección pues les recuerdo que varios alumnos terminaron sus estudios en este colegio y que eran parte importante del equipo por lo que las oportunidades están abiertas para todos los que estén interesados. Las pruebas serán calificadas por el capitán del equipo campeón, el señor Harry Potter y la profesora de vuelo Madame Hooch, ellos serán los encargados de designar el horario y las fechas de las pruebas para las diferentes posiciones, además deben estar concientes de que no sólo necesitamos titulares pues también debemos llevar una que otra reserva, en dado caso de que alguno de los jugadores se llegara a lesionar sería necesaria su presencia. El lugar donde se llevará a cabo el torneo aún esta por definirse pero les puedo asegurar que tendrán que hacer uso de sus conocimientos geográficos pues por cuestiones de seguridad no se revelará la ubicación de este y los alumnos serán llevados en sus respectivos transportes en una completa discreción. Creo que eso es todo ahora buen provecho.

Enseguida comenzaron a aparecer un sin fin de platillos, destacaban chuletas asadas así como pollo y salchichas; puré de papa, ternera, zanahorias entre otros suculentos platillos, sin embargo si se miraba con cuidado todos los platillos que estaban sobre las mesas (lo cual era casi imposible) podía encontrar platos con caramelos y bombones de diferentes sabores como fresa, chocolate, vainilla, café, moras, durazno, chamoy pero de entre todos ellos había uno que destacaba menta, si Harry lo hubiera notado nada le encontraría de extraño pues ese era el sabor favorito del director.

Durante la cena todos alumnos comentaban entre sí lo emocionados que estaban con lo de la selección, los de nuevo ingreso los veían con cara de susto pues alumnos como Seamus Finnigan hacían ademanes un tanto exagerados que parecían tener vida propia y podrían golpear a alguien si se descuidaba. En toda la mesa de Gryffindor había un gran revuelo, todos los alumnos hablaban a la vez, únicamente una alumna estaba completamente callada era Hermione, al notar la actitud de la castaña las preguntas por parte de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione, te sientes bien?-El muchacho de ojos verde escarlata la miraba con preocupación.

-Nada es sólo que estoy un poco cansada- dibujo en su rostro una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas- de verdad estoy bien, en cuanto duerma un poco se me pasará.

-No estés triste por lo del torneo ya verás que juntos encontraremos la manera para que tu vayas también con nosotros-le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Eso era justamente lo que tenía así a Hermione pues aunque eran sus amigos no podía dejar de pensar que era injusto.

_Si claro ellos se van a largar a quién sabe donde y sólo yo me voy a tener que quedar __a cumplir con el castigo, mientras ellos se van a festejar, eso no es justo, todos participamos en lo del tren pero sólo Hermione va a tener que cumplir con el castigo mientras los demás reciben un premio_

Para Hermione eso era muy desconcertante pues nunca se había sentido así, mucho menos con sus amigos pues ellos siempre la habían apoyado en muchas ocasiones por lo que no sabía que hacer pues en su interior ella se sentía como la victima.

Una vez que el último alumno terminó de cenar todos los platos desaparecieron acompañados de los restos de comida. El director se puso nuevamente de pie y dijo:

-Se me había olvidado decirles, como en toda celebración mágica se llevará a cabo un baile de navidad, sólo que en esta ocasión será organizado por los alumnos, también para esto habrá una competencia pues cada colegio contará con un comité organizador integrado por doce alumnos de la escuela el cual estará encabezado por lo dos mejores promedios de la institución- el mago hizo unos movimientos con su varita pero ni Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta de esto pues estaban muy emocionados con la noticia.

-¡¡¡Si podrás ir¡¡¡Si podrás ir!!!- repetían al unísono los jugadores mientras en la cara de su amiga se formaba una verdadera sonrisa.

-Bien ahora por favor pasen al frente la señorita Hermione Granger- la castaña no se movió de su lugar- y el señor Draco Malfoy- el rubio se levantó de su mesa y camino con el paso elegante y majestuoso que le caracterizaba cuando estaba casi por llegar a la mesa un grito saco de su ensimismamiento a la castaña.

-Hermione que no te vas a mover- Ginny quien se encontraba a su lado le había gritado muy fuerte por lo que la castaña volteo a verla molesta y se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar.

Se sentía observada por todos lo cual la atemorizó un poco, cuando de repente recordó aquel día del baile de navidad del torno de los tres (cuatro en aquella ocasión) magos, en que entro en aquel mismo salón del brazo de Viktor Krum, y comenzó a caminar muy segura de si misma y con la frente bien en alto, _un momento, _Krum que tiene que ver Krum en todo esto, por que estaba pensando en el, no tuvo tiempo de responder pues había llegado a la mesa de los profesores.

-Felicitaciones- les dijo el director - Les he pedido que pasarán porque en este momento van a elegir a los alumnos que les ayudarán a organizar el baile, debo decirles que los escojan bien pues una vez que hayan sido seleccionados no podrán cambiarlos.

-Profesor no voy a trabajar con una sangra sucia- dijo el rubio de inmediato

-Señor Malfoy-intervino de inmediato el director-debo pedirle que cuide sus expresiones por lo menos cuando yo este presente de lo contrario lo tendré que sancionar. Por otra parte debo advertirle que si no esta dispuesto a trabajar con la señorita Granger su lugar puede ser ocupado por alguien más, sólo que ustedes fueron seleccionados por ser los mejores de todo el colegio pero estoy seguro que algún alumno estará encantado de participar en tal organización.

La reacción de Draco fue justamente la que Dumbledore esperaba pues sabía de antemano que el rubio se creía muy superior a los demás como para que alguien lo pudiera suplir por eso le dijo aquello para que no se pudiera negar.

-Esta bien pero que mi contacto con- volteo a ver a la castaña con cara de desprecio- esa sea lo menos posible-

-Para mi tampoco es agradable trabajar con un niño estúpido Malfoy-Respondió de inmediato la castaña.

-Bien como veo que no están dispuestas a cooperar creo que nuevamente me veré en la penosa necesidad de cambiarlos no sólo de casa- les dijo el director

-No es necesario profesor- intervino de inmediato la Gryffindor- al menos en lo que a mi persona concierne pondré toso mi empeño por que nuestra propuesta sea la mejor y seamos nosotros los que organicemos el baile vera que no habrá problema.

-Esta bien- dijo Malfoy- estoy de acuerdo.

-Perfecto en ese caso les sugiero que se apresuren a escoger a sus compañeros para que se puedan retirar.

Los alumnos voltearon a ver al resto de sus compañeros a Hermione le pareció impresionante la vista que había desde la mesa el resto del colegio parecía no tener fin, para Draco eran un montón de inútiles que no eran nada pero no podía hacer nada y los tenía que soportar.

-Creo señorita Granger, que le tengo que aclarar que no puede escoger a alumnos que pertenezcan al equipo de quidditch pues ellos ya tienen una actividad asignada, de la misma manera tampoco se pueden seleccionar suplentes pues lo más seguro es que ellos ocupen el lugar que dejaron los titulares egresados.-Dumbledore le había dicho esto a causa de la cara de preocupación de la alumna.

-Ya se- dijo de repente el rubio.

-Perdón

-Si, que ya se con quién quiero trabajar-

-Podría decir sus nombres en voz alta-le dijo el director poniéndose de pie- por favor los alumnos que escuchen su nombre pónganse de pie- continuo dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos.

-Blaise Zabinni, Jack Spencer, Gregory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle y Pansy Parkinson-

-Señor Malfoy esta seguro de la elección que acaba de hacer- el director miraba curiosamente al chico.

-Claro que si, usted dijo que yo podía elegir a quienes yo quisiera y pues bien es con ellos con quien yo quiero trabajar-

-En ese caso yo también ya hice mi elección-dijo la castaña- Son Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Romina Hoffman, Leonardo Urman y Regina Thompson.

-Esta bien desde este momento el comité organizador queda formado no hará cambios así que confió en que hayan hecho la elección correcta-dijo el director.

-¡Estas loca!- dijo Draco- Regina Thompson es la bruja mas loca y violenta que haya conocido por que la elegiste a ella.

-Por que quiero trabajar con ella, tu escogiste a tus amigos yo también así que no le veo el inconveniente.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo el Dumbledore- ahora tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para los días que se llevarán a cabo sus reuniones, señor Malfoy debo decirle que si piensa formar parte de la selección no podrá intervenir en el comité por lo que le pido que lo piense bien y que el día de mañana me diga su decisión.

-Profesor, la verdad no creo querer participar en la selección- dijo el rubio- por otra parte considero que no es necesario que trabajemos todos juntos desde el principio, pues considero que Granger y yo somos muy capaces de organizar todo sin necesidad de los demás.

El profesor iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy profesor-los dos hombres voltearon a verla sorprendida- creo que no es necesaria la intervención de todos, pues entre nosotros dos podemos planear todo y si nuestra propuesta es aceptada entonces ya la llevamos a cabo los doce, la verdad no me parece mala idea-concluyo tranquilamente la castaña.

No es que a Hermione la agradara la idea de trabajar con Malfoy pero era preferible soportar sólo a uno a tener que soportar a cinco Slytheryn a la vez, por lo que prefirió apoyar a Malfoy en esa idea, a ella le convenía más.

- En ese caso, ya que los dos están de acuerdo, tienen mi autorización pero necesito un avance de su propuesta a más tardar en dos semanas pues solo cuentan con mes y medio para enviarla al comité organizador del torneo y que ellos escojan cual es la mejor opción y poder trasladar a los alumnos en el caso de que sea necesario. Se pueden retirar-nuevamente se puso de pie mientras los alumnos se dirigían a sus mesas- Ahora los premios anuales se encargaran de llevar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a sus respectivas casas, como solo hay dos de ellos, tendrán la misión de encargarse de que un alumno asignado por ellos lleve a los alumnos de las otras dos casas.

Inmediatamente el desorden se comenzó a formar en el gran comedor, a los pocos minutos los premios anuales lo habían controlado todo demostrando porque tenían ese cargo.

Los profesores así como los prefectos siguieron el director hacia su despacho pues su reunión no había terminado, no tardaron mucho en llegar por lo que cuando estuvieron todos reunidos el director comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Como les decía creo que no todos están al tanto de lo que realmente ocurrió en el tren- volteo a ver a Padma Patil que seguía llorando sin parar-así que tendré que decírselo.

El director relató con lujo de detalles el enfrentamiento entre Luna y Blaise, para sorpresa de todos Padma comenzó a soltar un sin fin de insultos para Luna por lo que la Profesora Mc Gonnagal le quito 50 puntos a Ravenclaw, los demás permanecían callados sobre todo los de Hufflepuf quienes a pesar de ser los únicos inocentes no replicaron nada.

-Así que como se darán cuenta las únicas victimas aquí son los prefectos de Hufflepuf, por lo que les pido una disculpa y recibirán al final del curso una recompensa por aceptar tan sutilmente el castigo-les dijo el profesor.

Los Hufflepuf sonrieron humildemente, no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a sonreír.

-Como ya saben cuatro de ustedes están involucrados de manera muy fuerte con el torneo interescolar, pero eso no significa que van a dejar de cumplir con su castigo, afortunadamente los cuatro son pareja por lo que no hay necesidad de hacer ningún cambio.-El director guardo silencio.

-El cambio de casas no quiere decir que podrán intervenir en las decisiones de las otras casas, en el caso de los cuatro prefectos que van a estar ausentes se nombrarán temporalmente a otros prefectos en lo que ustedes regresan-intervino la profesora Mc Gonnagal.

-Los prefectos temporales de Slytheryn serán Millicent Bulstrode y Teodore Nott y los de Gryffyndor Parvati Patil y Seamus Finnigan, mañana se les informara a ellos y ustedes tendrán que indicarles cuales son sus obligaciones.- dijo Snape.

-Mañana se les informará para cuando tienen que partir a la sede del torneo, en cuanto al comité organizador en un mes se les comunicará y les pido su mayor compromiso para que Hogwarts resulte ganadora, ahora pueden retirarse.

Los ocho prefectos salieron del despacho en silencio, los profesores, por su parte se quedaron en el despacho del director y siguieron comentando los acontecimientos del día.

-Pero Albus no crees que estos cambios que hiciste tengan algo que ver con lo de la leyenda, no es peligroso para los chicos- comento Mc Gonnagal

-Tranquila Minerva no creo que sean tan débiles como para no poder enfrentar esa situación en caso de que se presentara- Le dijo el hombre mientras comía otro caramelo de menta.

-Además- continuo la profesora Sprout - ni siquiera tienen en su poder los medallones y según la historia ese es un indicio de que todo esta repitiéndose.

-Pero por las fechas todo coincide, el enfrentamiento en el tren, el torneo las parejas la verdad es que yo opino lo mismo que Minerva-comento el maestro Flitwick

Mientras tanto en la sala común.

-Que bueno que llegaron, ya me estaba desesperando- les dijo Harry con una sonrisa- les tengo que dar un regalo que les compre durante las vacaciones en el callejón Diagon. ¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore? Vamos cuéntenme.

-Nada importante, sólo que nos cambiaran de casa pero la verdad no entendí muy bien pues nuestras responsabilidades seguirán siendo las mismas mañana nos terminarán de explicar- le respondió su amiga.

-Si es eso pero por cierto Harry cuando serán las audiciones para guardián-comento el pelirrojo.

-Aún no lo se-respondió el moreno.

-Por cierto que es eso que nos querías dar- le dijo Hermione.

-A es esto, es algo insignificante pero me pareció un bonito regalo- Harry hablaba mientras buscaba en su túnica de la cual saco tres medallones dorados adornados con piedras de diferentes colores- Al parecer son muy viejos y mágicos o al menos eso dijo el señor que me los vendió.

-Pues no creo que tengan nada de magia pero de todas maneras gracias- dijo Hermione colgándoselo en el cuello.

Ron imito a su amiga mientras Harry hacia lo mismo, cuando terminaron de hacerlo una luz brillante comenzó a salir de ellos.

Durante un instante no pudieron ver nada, pero en cuanto lo hicieron se quitaron los medallones y se quedaron mirando los tres sorprendidos.

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que se descompuso mi compu y se borraron todos los avances que tenía y pues después la inspiración tardo mucho en llegar pero aqui esta el tercer cap. espero no tardar en subir el siguiente cap.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar un review ¡GRACIAS!**

**vivis weasley**


	4. NOTAS

Se que no tengo justificación después de tantos años de no publicar, pero es que como puse hace poco en mi perfil, ésta historia me traía muy malos recuerdos entonces había decidido ya no publicar. Pero creo que por respeto a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un comentario lo voy a hacer.

Entonces este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron en especial para: karenzita, shira senyu, beautifly 92, caravana, sakura granger, lily, aleja M y silviota.

Se que en mi perfil puse que publicaria hace dos semanas pero la verdad me meti en la organizacion de una boda y creanme, me quede por completo sin tiempo.

* * *

**CAP 4.- NOTAS**

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Ron cuando por fin recupero el habla.

-Bu… bueno tal vez si tienen algo de magia, no se como funciona, es algo muy raro, ha de ser magia muy compleja y antigua- Hermione no dejaba de ver el medallón mientras hablaba- creo que será mejor no usarlos hasta saber como funcionan, pues no sabemos si se trata de magia oscura, pero no creo que exista algún riesgo si los guardamos, pues no habían mostrado nada raro hasta que nos los pusimos, así que creo que podemos conservarlos y mañana en la biblioteca investigamos el origen de estos medallones, estoy segura que ahí encontraremos algo.

- Y si no hay tú lo encuentras- con mirada de culpa y una gran sonrisa Harry espero la respuesta de su amiga, que contrario a lo que se esperaba comenzó a reírse como muy pocas veces lo hacía, sus amigos se le unieron y por un momento todo lo que se escucho fueron las risas alegres del trío dorado. Después de unos minutos poco a poco fueron recuperando la respiración, por un instante se quedaron contemplando las llamas de la chimenea que tenían enfrente, Harry fue el único que se atrevió a romper ese silencio tan cómodo.

-¿De verdad crees que encontremos algo en la biblioteca?, a mi me parece que no hay nada de extraordinario en estas cosas- comentó mientras levantaba el medallón y lo hacia girar de manera que las piedras que adornaban la superficie brillaban con el reflejo del fuego.

-Mmm… en realidad no estoy muy segura, pero tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de libros que hay en Hogwarts seguro encontramos algo, la verdad no creo que sea tan difícil pues los libros de objetos mágicos no se encuentran en la sección prohibida los cual nos facilita el acceso a ellos- argumento la chica con seguridad.

-No veo porque te habría de preocupar el hecho de que estuvieran en la sección prohibida, si no hay un solo libro en todo el colegio que la señora Pynce te niegue. Además ya te dijo Harry, si no encontramos nada seguro tu investigarás tanto que conseguirás información suficiente como para escribir un libro- Ron miró avergonzado a su amiga que sólo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban juntos, Harry sintió que estaba de más, era raro sentirse así ya que con ellos era como si tuviera una verdadera familia.

Para no romper el encanto del momento se levanto decidido y se despidió de sus amigos.

-Me voy a dormir- les dijo sin darles la cara.

-¿Estas bien?- Hermione lo tomó por el brazo para que no se fuera y no lo soltó hasta que le dio la cara.

-Si todo esta bien, no hay problema sólo que estoy muy cansado- la tomó de los hombros sonrió despreocupadamente mientras la jalaba para abrazarla.

-Pues entonces todos a dormir- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba –Porque mañana hay que estar temprano en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Por cierto como es eso de que los van a cambiar de casa- dijo Harry

-Es que no te hemos dicho.

-Bueno es que debido a lo que ocurrió en el tren nos van a cambiar de casa- dijo Hermione sin ver directamente el rostro del moreno –bueno a Ron no pero a mi si, estas viendo a la nueva prefecta de Slytherin y por lo tanto tu nueva prefecta es nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Pero es injusto! Ustedes no comenzaron el problema y no fueron los únicos, deberían castigarnos a todos por igual- protestó el niño que vivió.

-Esa es una desventaja de ser prefecto hermano, si, tienes mucha razón, no fuimos los únicos, ni los primeros, pero al ser parte del pleito y no hacer nada por evitarlo nos convierte en culpables de todo- comentó Ron – además tener una serpiente en casa va a ser divertido, pues nos iremos en poco tiempo y ya veremos como se las arregla para domar a tantos leones.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione – sabes que estoy en las mismas condiciones que Parkinson, sólo que soy un león en un nido de serpientes, y yo voy a dejar Hogwarts sólo si mi propuesta es seleccionada, de lo contrario tendré que soportar a los Slytherin's todo un curso y sin ustedes para que me apoyen, no va a ser fácil ¿Saben?

-Pero claro que vas a ir- dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su amiga – además creo que con la propuesta que hagas será suficiente para que la seleccionen, sin siquiera mirar las demás pues dudo mucho que haya alguien más inteligente que mi querida Hermione Granger, aunque a su lado se encuentre el idiota de Draco Malfoy. No tienes de que preocuparte, si ellos te ponen una mano encima nosotros nos vengamos ¿Verdad Ron?

-Así es, tu tranquila y no te estreses por otra cosa que no sea la propuesta, que ya veras que todo sale bien, como todo lo que hacemos.

-Muchas gracias chicos, la verdad no se que haría sin ustedes…

-Si tienes razón que harías sin nosotros- Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron por lo que él solo pudo regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes Herm, ya sabes que a Ron le encanta molestarte y lo que es peor tu no se lo pones para nada difícil, ahora vayamos a dormir antes de que decidan matarse.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, Hermione y Ron al ser prefectos, tenían dormitorios individuales, sin embargo, Ron y Harry seguían compartiendo el mismo dormitorio, gracias a que el profesor Dumbledore les había dado el permiso, cosa que había disgustado a muchos de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Hermione se encontró con un sobre que descansaba sobre su almohada, al tomarlo inmediatamente reconoció el sello. Solo había un lugar en el mundo con ese sello: Durmstrang, la carta era de Viktor. Inmediatamente abrió el sobre rompiendo el sello, y se subió a la cama con todo y zapatos.

La carta decía:

"Querida Hermione:

Estoy seguro de que estaré en un gran lío si alguien llega a enterarse del contenido de esta carta. Solo son un par de cosas así que seré breve.

Primero que nada espero te encuentres bien y que sigas siendo la mejor bruja del colegio. ¿Cómo va el embarazo de tu mamá?

Ahora si te informo que seré juez y arbitro del torneo, por lo que de antemano te aseguro, que tu propuesta cuenta con mi voto.

Y para terminar con tu angustia de saber donde se llevará a cabo el intercolegial, pues bueno después de algunos años de escuchar las descripciones de mi escuela, por fin podrás conocerla. Así es la sede es Durmstrang.

Eso es todo, se que no lo voy a poder evitar así que diles a Harry y Ron que no se lo pueden decir a nadie por favor.

Ya estoy contando los días para volver a verte.

Tu fiel admirador

Viktor Krum."

Cuando termino de leer la carta, se levantó y tomó un pergamino y una pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir la respuesta. Era una respuesta corta, únicamente para agradecerle la confianza, por lo que le había contado. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, tomó su capa y salió de su habitación, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza se paró en su ventana. Al llegar a la sala común, tomó un sobre y lo sello. Salió de la sala común y caminó directo a la lechuceria.

0o0o0o0

En cuanto los profesores salieron del despacho, el profesor Dumbledore comenzó a caminar en círculos, repasando todo lo que había sucedido en el día, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

-En que piensas…

-En todo lo que ha pasado, debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido- contestó el profesor mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto, ya sabías que esto sucedería ¿No?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, pues sabes todo lo que pasará en el colegio aún después de que yo muera- el director había tomado asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio, ya llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que lo preocupaba, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador rompió el silencio que invadía el despacho.

-Tienes razón, lo sé, pero eso no me asegura que las cosas ocurrirán tal cual las espero, sabes tan bien como yo que esos muchachos son capaces de todo por protegerse, no se si todo vaya a resultar de acuerdo a las profecías.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, para que se cumplan como debe ser, hace falta un muchacho, alguien que cierre el círculo que formaban los creadores y no se quien podrá ser.

-Por favor Albus, creí que ya lo sabías, es lógico que también esté involucrado en todo este acontecimiento, aunque para ser sincero cuando lo supe me sorprendió muchísimo; pero ya analizándolo creo que fue lo correcto, pues los 4 son diferentes de la misma manera en que son iguales.

-Tengo ligeras sospechas de un joven, pero cuando su padre vino a estudiar a Hogwarts, pensé que tal vez podría ser él, aunque mantengo la esperanza de que sea mejor persona, un Lucius Malfoy es suficiente para la humanidad. Además, no estoy muy seguro de que sea el joven Malfoy, después de todo el no ha manifestado los síntomas de el lazo que según la profecía comparten los descendientes.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, ese chico definitivamente hará las cosas mucho mejor que su padre, y en cuanto a lo del lazo ya se manifestará, de eso estoy seguro, pero por el momento es mejor que permanezca dormido, necesitan pasar muchas cosas para que aprendan a manejarlo, sin matarse en el intentó. Sufrirán, pero al final lograrán manejarlo mejor que sus antecesores.

-Eso espero- dijo el director y con esto salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la lechuceria, tenía que ver a Draco y a Hermione sin falta por la mañana, antes de la reunión con los demás prefectos, ya que habían adelantado la fecha de selección de propuestas para el baile de navidad. El anuncio lo había tomado por sorpresa, cuando regresaron a su despacho, el sobre ya estaba ahí pero lo reviso hasta que estuvo solo. Así que no tuvo oportunidad de comunicárselo a los chicos, pero con una lechuza les avisaría. Ya era tarde, sin embargo el anciano profesor tenía la esperanza de que todavía estuvieran despiertos.

0o0o0o0

Draco estaba recostado en el tejado de su dormitorio, miraba abstraído al cielo, había descubierto ese lugar a los pocos días de que lo nombraron prefecto. Le gustaba ese lugar, porque podía estar solo sin nadie que lo molestara. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, el no creía que todo el colegio estuviera habitado de un montón de inútiles, había unos cuantos que tenían potencial; tal vez nunca lo admitiría pero la mayoría de esos eran gryffindor, y en especial el famoso trío dorado, aunque tal vez si los separaban no funcionarían tan bien.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando vio a dos lechuzas dos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, una de las lechuzas iba directo hacia las mazmorras sobre las que el se encontraba y para sorpresa del rubio, el ave se desvió de su camino para posarse juntó a él. La lechuza llevaba una nota en la pata derecha, el slytherin sin pensarlo la desato y el ave emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la lechuceria, Draco desdobló el pedazo de pergamino y descubrió con sorpresa que la nota era del director.

El mensaje era para comunicarle que la fecha de entrega de propuestas se había adelantado, por lo que necesitaba verlos temprano por la mañana antes de la reunión de prefectos.

El chico no entendía como en un evento tan importante se permitían ese tipo de desorganización.

-En todos lados tiene que haber un inútil- dijo para si mismo, y comenzó a bajar del tejado, sin duda tendría que ver a Granger antes de lo pensado, pues por ningún motivo permitiría que su propuesta perdiera y quedar mal ante todo el mundo mágico, y si para ello tenía que soportar a la sangre sucia así lo haría. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que le importaban al slytherin, su apellido jamás debía ser pisoteado, así se lo había enseñado su padre y por su puesto que el no iba a ser el causante de la vergüenza de la familia. Al contrario, el sería el encargado de llenar a su familia de una gloria desconocida hasta entonces, y cuando lo lograra todos se tendrán que inclinar ante el.

Entró por la ventana a su dormitorio, tomó su capa y cerró la puerta. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con varios alumnos que platicaban, sin hacerles el menor caso salió con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0

La lechuceria era un lugar tranquilo, y si tuviera otro olor sería bastante agradable, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione, atravesó el lugar y al llegar a la ventana se asomo y casi sufre un infarto cuando un ave que regresaba por poco y choca contra su cara.

-¡Por Merlín!- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a una de las lechuzas y le ató en la pata izquierda la carta para Viktor. Tomó al ave en sus brazos y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana.

-Siento que tengas que hacer este viaje tan largo, entrégasela a Viktor por favor.-le dijo a la lechuza mientras la soltaba -¡Buen viaje! –le gritó mientras veía como el ave se alejaba cada vez más.

El camino de regreso lo hizo de forma más lenta, pues ya no tenía la urgencia por contestarle a su amigo, así que se tomo el tiempo suficiente como para desesperar al rubio que la esperaba justo afuera de su sala común. Al doblar esquina, en el pasillo donde estaba la entrada a su sala común, una voz la hizo nuevamente llevarse un susto de muerte.

-Hasta que te apareces Granger-

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Son casi las 2 de la mañana, no se que mal de la cabeza padezcas, pero yo me voy a dormir.

Hermione intentó pasar al lado de Draco, pero este la detuvo de un brazo y la hizo regresar hasta quedar de frente a el.

-A ya veo, no has leído la nota de Dumbledore, o te aseguro que la que estaría esperándome afuera de mi sala común serías tú-

-De que nota estás hablando, si el profesor Dumbledore, me hubiera enviado una nota, ya la habría recibido, además dudo mucho que el director envié notas a estas horas de la noche.

-Sí eso es lo que crees, entonces dime quien escribió esto- dijo el rubio poniendo la nota frente la gryffindor –porque hasta donde sé, este tipo de letra y la firma son de él, a menos que alguien haya podido copiarla, pero lo dudo mucho, léela para que sepas de que se trata porque de una vez te advierto que no voy a quedar en ridículo ante todo el mundo mágico por culpa de tu inferioridad.

Hermione le arrebató la carta al chico, la leyó con rapidez y al terminar lo miró con suficiencia y le dijo:

-Quien te dijo a ti Malfoy que eres capaz de superarme en algo, si ganamos ese concurso va a ser únicamente por mí, porque para tu información ya tengo lista la propuesta y te guste o no, esa es la que se va a presentar ante el comité y de ninguna manera te voy a permitir que la eches a perder, tal vez para ti sea solo un concurso que te sirve para elevar tu ego, pero para otras personas significa la oportunidad de pasar una navidad fabulosa en compañía de sus amigos, aunque claro eso no es algo que tu puedas entender porque las personas como tú no tienen amigos. Ahora si me permites tengo que ir a terminar con la propuesta, mi proyecto porque es mía, no de los dos; que te quede claro.

Con este último comentario la castaña caminó hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, mencionó la contraseña y entró, dejando al slytherin desconcertado y sin saber que decir, y para cuando reaccionó, Hermione ya había llegado a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, había leído su nota del director y se había puesto a escribir páginas y páginas de lo que sería una idea genial para el baile de navidad.

Como le había dicho a Malfoy su objetivo era ganar para pasar la navidad con sus amigos, y es que aunque a sus padres les prometió que iría con ellos, la idea de de celebrar la última navidad que pasaría en el colegio con sus amigos era más atractiva.

La castaña se dirigía hacia el baño de su habitación, cuando un ruido en su ventana la hizo voltear; lo que vio la sorprendió, pues se trataba de una lechuza y no era cualquier lechuza, eso se notaba a simple vista, era nada más y nada menos que la mascota del rey de Slytherin.

-Por Merlín es que nunca dejan descansar a estas pobres aves –dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la ventana para dejar entrar al ave de color negro, color que le daba un aire elegante, como si pertenecer a un Malfoy no fuera suficiente; en la pata derecha traía un trozo de pergamino, una vez que Hermione lo desató, el ave salió por la ventana.

El pergamino era una nota obviamente de Draco que decía:

"Ya veo que te sientes muy lista y crees que eres capas de planearlo todo, pero te recuerdo que ya también dirijo el proyecto, lo que me da el suficiente poder para decidir lo que se hace y lo que no, así que te recomiendo que tengas lista tu genial propuesta y la traigas mañana temprano a la biblioteca, antes de la reunión con Dumbledore, así evitare la pena de que me vean contigo más tiempo del necesario. Por último, evita los dramas como el de hace un momento, no los voy a tolerar.

D. M."

Al terminar de leer la nota, la castaña dio un respingo de rabia, quien se creía que era para darle órdenes, además ella ya había decidido presentarle el proyecto a Dumbledore por la mañana, así que Draco podía hacer con sus caprichos lo que quisiera; porque ella no era una de sus amantes que obedecía sin decir nada. Y si creía que lo iba a incluir en su proyecto, pues estaba muy equivocado, porque ella lo iba a presentar sin decirle nada. Que equivocada estaba.

Tiró la nota al cesto de la basura y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavo la cara y su puso su pijama, era muy tarde y mañana sin duda sería un día muy difícil, al salir del cuarto de baño con un movimiento de su varita apagó la luz y se metió a la cama, inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

0o0o0o0

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la gryffindoriana intentaría hacerlo quedar mal ante el director, pero que equivocada estaba si creía que con una salida dramática como la que había hecho se quedaría tranquilo; la chica estaba acostumbrada a que todo lo que ella decía se hacía sin replicar, pues bien el se encargaría de enseñarle como funcionaban las cosas fuera de la burbuja en la que la tenían encerrada Weasley y Potter, y que en ese mundo una sola persona mandaba; él.

Draco era caprichoso, egocéntrico, narcisista y muchas otras cosas más, pero también era sumamente inteligente y observador, por lo que conocía la manera de actuar de las personas que lo rodeaban casi a la perfección, no importaba si eran amigos o enemigos, y eso le había dado la oportunidad de conocer que rol desempeñaba cada miembro del trío dorado del colegio, dentro del grupo; Potter era el valiente, el de las ideas; Granger obviamente la mente maestra, la inteligente y Weasley, bueno Weasley era un caso especial, técnicamente no hacía nada especial pero si había algo que decir, bueno pues entonces él era leal, seguía a sus amigos a donde fuera y sin pensarlo. A menudo el slytherin se preguntaba que sería tener una amistad así, ser amigo de alguien a quien seguirías al mismísimo infierno, era algo desconocido para él.

Por eso se encargaría de demostrarle a esa sangre sucia, que no todo en el mundo era tan perfecto como ella lo imaginaba, y para empezar con la demostración se adelantaría mañana al despacho del director, porque sería un tonto si creyera que ella iba a llevar la idea a la biblioteca, no, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que intentaría adelantársele con Dumbledore para hacerse la victima y él quedaría mal, y muy probablemente fuera del proyecto y sin el triunfo.

Estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en que podría hacer para ganar esa competencia; no se trataba solo de ganar, sino de la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la gran fiesta que su madre estaba planeando para hacer el anuncio oficial de su compromiso con Pansy, era linda cierto pero no era el tipo de chica con el que él quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, era la mejor opción, si es que se veía obligado a elegir, sin duda también la elegiría a ella, pero no porque le gustara, sino porque era ella o Millicent Bulstrode. Porque de ninguna manera se casaría con alguien más grande que el o peor aún menor, era cierto que las hermanas Greengrass eran bastante atractivas, pero Dafne tenía el cerebro de un brócoli y Astoria, aunque era bastante linda e inteligente, tenía el defecto de ser dos años menor que él; así que antes de considerarla un prospecto ya había quedado descalificada.

Suspiro alto, y decidió dormir, ya que tendría que levantarse muy temprano, cerró los ojos y espero a que el sueño llegara.

0o0o0o0

* * *

Tal vez por dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar merezco que nadie lea mi historia, pero si por azares del destino decidiste hacerlo, ahora te agradeceria que me dejaras una critica, buena o mala sera bien recibida. GRACIAS


	5. LA PROFECÍA

Hola! Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**CAP 5.- La Profecía **

Aquel día Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y mientras tomaba su baño matutino, pensó detenidamente como le explicaría al profesor Dumbledore el hecho de que Draco no estuviera con ella. Y mientras se arreglaba, decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle al director lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y como la había tratado Malfoy, seguramente el profesor entendería sus motivos y buscaría otro compañero que si quisiera aportar algo bueno para el concurso.

Una vez planeado todo, tomó su carpeta y se dirigió al despacho del director. Al ser la preferida de la profesora McGonagal, prefecta y amiga de Harry Potter, estaba al tanto de la contraseña, pero no se imaginó que su compañero de equipo estuviera al tanto de lo que ella planeaba hacer; por lo que la sorprendió encontrar al rubio rey de Slytherin esperándola frente a la estatua de águila que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría hacer esto sola, Granger? –le dijo a manera de saludo –Verás… este tipo de eventos requiere de cierta elegancia que alguien de tu clase no se lo puede dar, así que será mejor que te dejes de dramas y me digas que es lo que planeas para el baile o le diré a Dumbledore que no quieres trabajar conmigo.

-Si tu intención al venir aquí fue el amenazarme, déjame decirte que no me importa porque el profesor Dumbledore ya esta enterado de todo; ahora si lo que de verdad quieres es participar en el proyecto tendrás que esperar a que estemos con el director porque no pienso explicarlo dos veces y mucho menos para ti -la castaña se puso frente a la estatua y pronunció la contraseña, acto seguido la gran estatua se hizo a un lado y apareció una escalera de caracol giratoria, Hermione subió en ella, seguida de Draco.

Bajaron de la escalera y antes de que tocaran la voz del director los invitó a entrar.

-Pasen por favor, los estoy esperando. –los dos alumnos entraron. –Tomen asiento por favor. –con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer dos sillas justo atrás de cada uno de los chicos.

-Lamento molestarlo tan temprano profesor –comenzó Hermione.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, la verdad es que los estoy esperando desde hace unas horas, no pensé que tardaran tanto, aunque creo que escribir una gran propuesta toma su tiempo, pero dada la situación creo que no hay problema alguno.

-No entiendo porque habría de haber algún problema. –contestó el rubio. –Si mal no recuerdo, la nota decía que temprano antes de la reunión con los prefectos y para eso faltan más de dos horas, tomando en cuenta lo obsesiva que puede ser… -miró a Hermione de arriba abajo –ella, creo que es un horario prudente.

-Ya veo que no compartimos la percepción del tiempo, el problema es, señor Malfoy que el comité que organiza el torneo decidió adelantar la fecha de presentación para el fin de semana, con el fin de evitar problemas de última hora. –explicó el director. –Por fortuna la señorita Granger ya tiene lo que me parece una brillante idea, y aunque le hace falta el toque de usted señor Malfoy creo que es más que suficiente como para ganar una vez que esté terminada. Ahora haga el favor de explicarnos sus planes señorita Granger.

Hermione abrió su carpeta y comenzó a explicar lo que había planeado para el baile, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que había hecho el director para enterarse de que ella había planeado todo, si estuviera en un colegio muggle tal vez creería que tenían cámaras en todas partes; pero no, estaba en el mejor colegio de todo el mundo mágico y tomando en cuenta que el director era el mejor mago de todos los que conocía se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Cuando terminó de explicar su proyecto, tanto Draco como el director la miraban sorprendidos, Hermione no supo como interpretar esa mirada y se sonrojo, gesto que llamó la atención del rubio ya que para el no era normal, o más bien común que una chica se ruborizara con tanta facilidad.

Después de un incómodo silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

-En verdad es una idea sorprendente señorita Granger y una vez terminada será imposible que otra escuela nos gane; así que espero señor Malfoy que se involucre más en el proyecto o de lo contrario me veré obligado a dejarlo fuera. Lo cual sería una pena porque usted tiene lo necesario para complementar la fabulosa idea del baile, y de esa manera perfeccionarla; pero yo no lo puedo obligar así que esta en sus manos decidir que hacer, esperando por supuesto que sea lo correcto.

Lo último que dijo el profesor sonó como si le estuviera dando indicaciones para sobrevivir a una guerra o una gran tragedia, por lo que al ver la mirada confundida de los dos alumnos, el director cambió de tema y los despidió de inmediato.

-Bueno, espero la propuesta terminada a más tardar en dos días, para revisar los últimos detalles todos juntos, aunque si la tuvieran mañana sería perfecto; confío en usted señor Malfoy para hacer de esta propuesta un triunfo para el colegio. Ahora si me disculpan tengo algunos detalles que arreglar antes de la reunión con los prefectos.

Los dos alumnos se pusieron de pie.

-Esta bien profesor, espero tenerle buenas noticias para mañana. –miró a los ojos al slytherin. –Aunque en esta ocasión no depende de mí, haré lo posible por tener la propuesta lista para mañana. Con permiso. –Dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y salió.

-Definitivamente lo suyo son las salidas dramáticas –dijo el director con una sonrisa –no lo cree así señor Malfoy.

Draco volteó a ver al anciano, hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida.

0o0o0o0

Si Hermione hubiera visto el desastre que se estaba formando en la sala común, seguramente se habría escandalizado, todos los alumnos se aventaban unos a otros para tratar de llegar al frente del corcho; el motivo: Harry Potter había decidido publicar las listas para las pruebas de las diferentes posiciones de jugadores para la selección del colegio.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, y es que en su euforia por ser los primeros en enterarse únicamente se aventaban de un lado a otro sin que uno lograra ver algo, Harry y Ron se divertían viendo el tumulto; el primero por ser el capitán, el segundo mejor amigo del primero ya conocían las fechas, además solo una les interesaba, la de cazador. Las otras aunque eran importantes era prácticamente un tramite el saber quienes las ocuparían; así que mientras se llegaban las fechas era divertido ver como se estresaban todos los alumnos aún cuando más de la mitad de ellos no tenían ni la edad, ni el talento, ni mucho menos la experiencia necesaria para entrar al equipo.

Sin embargo Harry no era de las personas que excluía a los demás solo por tener un defecto como esos, no, él era de los que le daba la oportunidad a todos; si los niños de primero querían hacer la prueba, la harían y si tenía que probar a todo el colegio, así lo haría. Aunque fueran de Slytherin, no los rechazaría, después de todo el equipo que tenía que formar era una selección de los mejores jugadores de todo el colegio, por lo que si alguno de los jugadores de la casa de las serpientes se presentaba a cualquiera de las pruebas y llenaba el puesto sería bien recibido; ya que si alguien en el colegio sabía que Slytherin tenía buenos jugadores, ese alguien era el.

-Vámonos ya- le dijo Harry a su amigo. –Las pruebas comienzan en unas horas y además tenemos clases con McGonagal.

-Tienes razón, además si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde al desayuno y todavía tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala común con camino al gran comedor.

Cuando entraron al salón el tumulto era peor que en la sala común y al ver a Harry en la entrada todo empeoro más, los alumnos de todas las casas corrieron hacia el moreno como una avalancha y curiosamente todos parecían bastante amables con él, aún cuando muchos de ellos nunca le habían dirigido la palabra.

-Vaya, veo que la noticia ya llego a las demás casas; bueno te dejo, creo que librarte de esto te va a llevar bastante tiempo y la verdad en estos momentos eso es lo que quiero, tiempo- el pelirrojo salió como pudo de aquel mar de gente y caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, almorzó rápidamente y se dirigió al despacho del director, dejando a Harry entre todos los chicos que se querían acercar a él.

0o0o0o0

Ni Hermione, ni Draco se movieron de la entrada del despacho del director, motivo por el cual cuando llegaron los otros prefectos los encontraron a un lado del pasillo cada uno.

Cuando Ron llegó, paso de largo a los prefectos que esperaban a que el director los recibiera, se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde estaba Hermione recostada en la pared mirando directamente a los ojos al rubio prefecto de Slytherin, quien al parecer también ignoraba a la chica que tenía al lado para mirar a la gryffindor como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, al principio Ron pareció no darle importancia al hecho de que su amiga ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cuando se detuvo a su lado, sin embargo después de unos segundos, la castaña seguía sin moverse y sin reparar en la presencia de su amigo hecho que molesto bastante al pelirrojo que se limitó a interponerse en el duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó molesta Hermione, al ver que su amigo había interrumpido su contacto visual con el rubio y que éste le dedicaba la mirada altiva y la media sonrisa despectiva que siempre hacia cuando se sentía ganador de algo o sobre alguien.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, que haces viendo a al idiota de Malfoy directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, además que estabas haciendo que te tardaste tanto en llegar.

-¡Hermione Granger, a que te refieres con eso de que no es asunto mío; anoche estabas lamentándote el hecho de que ibas a pasar más tiempo con él que con nosotros y ahora lo miras como si quisieras entrar en su maldita cabeza, y si me tarde en llegar es porque estaba con Harry desayunando, algo que tu deberías hacer antes de ir a clases! –Al terminar de hablar el pelirrojo tenía la cara roja de ira y sin notarlo había levantado la voz más de lo que es apropiado en una conversación común y corriente.

Los prefectos que estaban cerca de ellos los miraban curiosos, era raro oír a Ron Weasley levantarle la voz a su amiga y todavía más raro era el hecho de que le estuviera reclamando algo en relación con el slytherin que tenían en frente.

-Ronald, baja la voz quieres todos nos están mirando, además si no fui a desayunar fue porque si iba al gran comedor iba a perder mucho tiempo y corría el riesgo de llegar tarde a la reunión.

-Reunión que puedes notar no ha…

El chico no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, la estatua del águila se movió dando paso al director del colegio. Hermione se limitó a ver a Ron con una clara expresión en su rostro de autosuficiencia, como si ella hubiera sabido que el profesor aparecería justo en ese momento; por su parte el pelirrojo se limitó a voltear hacia otro lado de manera infantil.

-Que gusto que ya estén todos reunidos, pasen por favor. –El director se hizo a un lado para dejar que sus alumnos pasaran.

Uno a uno, los prefectos fueron subiendo a la escalera giratoria, al pasar al lado del director, éste les hacia una inclinación de cabeza y les sonreía. Hermione y Ron fueron los únicos que respondieron el saludo del profesor, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos para responder. Cuando todos estaban en la puerta del despacho, esta se abrió dando para que los prefectos pasaran.

Una vez adentro el director, tal y como la había hecho en la mañana, movió su varita ligeramente y las sillas aparecieron detrás de los alumnos.

-Tomen asiento por favor. –El profesor atravesó su despacho hasta llegar a su escritorio donde tomó un caramelo de color verde y se lo comió antes de sentarse y comenzar a hablar.

Los prefectos permanecieron en silencio observando al director comer su dulce, si bien era cierto que para ninguno de ellos era desconocido el despacho del director, para la gran mayoría de ellos era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de observar a detalle la decoración del lugar, y ni mencionar los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio. Los ojos de Padma Patil no se quedaban quietos por más de un segundo en un mismo sitio, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba fijamente mientras pensaba en como hacía para parecer tan propia y educada frente a los profesores cuando era todo lo contrario, como ejemplo bastaba la sarta de palabrotas que había pronunciado la noche anterior. Y no es que la gryffindoriana tuviera algo en contra de la prefecta de Ravenclaw, era el hecho de que había insultado a Luna Lovegood a la que consideraba una buena amiga y eso no se lo podía perdonar a nadie.

Cuando el director terminó de comer su caramelo comenzó a hablar.

-Antes de que lleguen los jefes de casas lleguen, quiero aclarar unos puntos con ustedes. Pero antes e empezar, tengo que dejar claro que mientras este hablando no quiero que me interrumpan y una vez que haya terminado escuchare a todos y cada uno de ustedes y todos los comentarios que me quieran hacer. ¿Está bien?

Los ocho prefectos asintieron en silencio.

-Primero que nada les quiero pedir como favor especial que no se tomen esto como un castigo, sino como una actividad de integración y convivencia. –A excepción de los prefectos de Hufflepuf y de Hermione, los demás soltaron una risita burlona que el director ignoró olímpicamente y continuó hablando como si no hubieran hecho ruido alguno. –Segundo, los cambios de casas incluyen cambios que obviamente no se les han explicado y que los jefes de casa explicaran en su momento, se han de preguntar que entonces para que saco el tema. La cuestión es que he llegado a la conclusión de que no sería una actividad de convivencia completa si no conviven todo el día con sus respectivos compañeros, por lo que se les asignarán nuevos dormitorios a cada pareja.

La cara que pusieron los chicos hizo que el profesor soltara una carcajada. Pansy abrió la boca con ganas de decir algo, pero antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra el director continúo.

-No pongan esas caras, lo único que compartirán son sus horas libres. Los dormitorios serán individuales y me atrevo a decir que mucho más cómodos que los que tienen actualmente, pero en vista de que cuatro de ustedes partirán al torneo, los prefectos provisionales ocuparán las habitaciones que ustedes usan hasta este momento. No se preocupen, las cosas que no deseen llevar a la sede del torneo se quedarán resguardadas en sus nuevas habitaciones. He de mencionarles también que ya que el objetivo de esto es que se conozcan y convivan entre ustedes, las puertas de los dormitorios permanecerán cerradas hasta la hora de dormir, es decir una vez que salgan para dirigirse al gran comedor la puerta quedara cerrada y no se abrirá de nuevo; únicamente la de sus dormitorios así que les recomiendo que dejen las cosas que puedan ocupar durante el día en su nueva sala común, esto permitirá que sus horas libres las pasen juntos y ya verán como en poco tiempo comienzan a llevarse mejor y con un poco de suerte se vuelven los mejores amigos. Por último espero contar la mejor actitud de cooperación por parte de todos o de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas que hagan de esto un verdadero castigo, y no es una amenaza es la verdad. Ahora si los escucho, pero tengan la amabilidad de hablar una por uno ya que entre mis habilidades no esta la de escuchar a todos al mismo tiempo.

La única en levantar la mano, obviamente fue Padma Patil, tenía la cara roja de coraje y parecía querer llorar aunque esta vez sería por algo inexplicable porque el director ni siquiera les había levantado la voz.

-Profesor… -comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –Profesor, todo lo que nos ha dicho me parece justo, sin embargo no me explico como van a llevar a cabo el castigo los que se van a ir, si llegando a la sede podrán convivir con sus compañeros como si lo que hicieron hubiera sido un chiste y creo que no esta de más recordarle que fueron ellos los que iniciaron todo este problema.

-Señorita Patil, creí que ayer había quedado claro que lo que ocurrió en el tren fue por el descuido de todos, así que le agradecería que se ahorrara los comentarios acusatorios para sus compañeros. En cuanto a como cumplirán el castigo sus compañeros, bueno, pues de la misma manera que los que se quedan aquí en el colegio; he platicado con el director de la sede y ha accedido a destinar un par de torres más para Hogwarts lo que permitirá que sus compañeros estén en las mismas condiciones que ustedes.

El despacho estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, parecía que los alumnos habían perdido la voz y ya no tenían más comentarios que hacer, así que el director decidió poner fin al incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, si ya no tienen más comentarios, creo que es hora de que entren los jefes de sus casas. Profesores, pasen por favor.

Los profesores entraron al despacho y a manera de saludo solo hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza. Hermione jamás los había visto tan serios, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que de verdad no los estaban castigando, y que solo adoptaban esa actitud porque querían que solo tomaran en serio y estaban preocupados realmente por lo que había pasado en el tren.

La profesora McGonnagal fue la primera en hablar.

-Como ya están al tanto de que sus habitaciones van a cambiar, aquí está la ubicación de cada una de ellas. –la profesora fue entregándoles un pergamino sellado a cada uno de los alumnos. -Su estancia en ellas será a partir de esta noche y hasta que el curso termine. Ahora, una vez que los abran tendrán que memorizar la ubicación de su habitación, porque estos se borrarán; otra cosa importante es que la contraseña que protegerá la puerta de sus salas comunes la tendrán que decidir entre los dos, es decir, si por alguna razón quisieran hacerle una broma a su compañero de torre no podrán, porque si en algún momento decidieran cambiar la contraseña, lo tendrían que hacer ambos.

-Por otra parte. –continuó el profesor Flitwick –El cambio de casas no quiere decir que tienen poder sobre las decisiones que se tomen en cuanto a las responsabilidades que les corresponden, pero si van a poder colaborar en ellas, es decir, si un alumno de Gryffindor comete una falta, las parejas de los prefectos de la casa, en este caso Slytherin; van a poder aportar ideas y comentarios, esto con el fin de ampliar la visión de los responsables de la casa y que no sean influenciados por sus relaciones de amistad.

-Alguna duda. –dijo el profesor Snape.

Al notar que ningún alumno tenía la intención de hablar, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y los despidió.

-Bueno por el momento eso es todo, si en el transcurso del día llegaran a surgir dudas, consúltenlo con el jefe de su casa. Ahora ya se pueden retirar a sus clases.

Los prefectos se pusieron de pie y sin decir ni una sola palabra fueron saliendo del despacho del director y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para recoger sus libros y el material que usarían en sus clases.

0o0o0o0

Al salir de la dirección Draco iba con la decisión de faltar a todas las clases del día, para poder terminar la propuesta y así evitar que lo estuvieran molestando con lo mismo. Mientras más pronto terminara con eso, más rápido lo dejarían en paz.

Ya había revisado la propuesta y la verdad es que era bastante buena, si él no hubiera visto a la sangre sucia exponerla ante el director jamás creería que a ella se le había ocurrido crear un escenario para el baile de esa calidad.

Pero al llegar a su habitación, encontró un sobre encima de su almohada. Inmediatamente lo abrió y saco la carta que contenía.

En cuanto la termino de leer, un objeto dorado cayó sobre la cama.

0o0o0o0

Hermione y Ron caminaban rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor cuando fueron sorprendidos por Harry.

-Que bueno que los encuentro, tienen que ver esto.

Sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos le respondieran, el moreno dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar entró sin voltear a ver si los prefectos lo seguían y se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con Ron. Cuando sus amigos llegaron, pusieron la misma cara que tenía Harry cuando los encontró.

Los tres medallones estaban suspendidos en el aire formando un semi círculo como si estuvieran colgados de algo. Al acercarse a ellos, aparecieron tres sobres, cada uno debajo de un medallón. Harry estiro la mano y tomó un sobre, acto seguido sus compañeros hicieron los mismo, comenzaron a abrirlo sin saber que en las mazmorras Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Los sobres contenían una carta, escrita en un papel que parecía muy antiguo.

-Se parecen mucho no les parece. –dijo Ron al notar las similitudes entre las cartas.

-No es que se perezcan. –dijo Harry. –Son idénticas.

Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Cuando su momento llegue viejos rencores olvidados serán, para poder sobrevivir unir sus fuerzas deberán. Los que nunca se soportaron en ese momento lo harán o de lo contrario el que no debe ser nombrado su objetivo cumplirá y todo lo que conocen graves cambios sufrirá… Aunque busquen en todos lados no me encontrarán, pues sólo los herederos tienen en sus manos mi nuevo despertar… Los destinados a encontrarme escucharse y comprenderse deberán pues sólo juntos tendrán la fuerza para la dura prueba que tienen que enfrentar... Recuérdenlo, si con el señor tenebroso quieren acabar, encontrarme en este tiempo deberán… "

Silvana

-A la biblioteca. –dijo Hermione en cuanto terminó de leer, tomó los tres medallones y salió corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca la castaña se detuvo de repente, por lo que sus amigos casi chocan contra ella.

-Que demonios te pasa. -dijo Ron.

Hermione llevaba los tres medallones colgando de su mano, pero lo que la había sorprendido tanto era la persona que tenía enfrente; al darse cuenta de que era lo que había sorprendido a la castaña, ni Harry ni Ron pudieron decir nada.

Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente los tres medallones que eran idénticos al que el sostenía en su mano.


	6. 6EL LIBRO DEL SILENCIO

**CAP 6.- EL LIBRO DEL SILENCIO**

La estancia donde se encontraban era oscura, la única fuente de luz provenía de los lánguidos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de los cristales rotos de las ventanas; nadie hablaba, todos se miraban con preocupación, o más bien con desesperación, a la espera de que su lord por fin les dirigiera la palabra.

Llevaban sentados a la mesa poco más de tres horas, y aún así el señor oscuro tenía la apariencia de estar muerto, solo los constantes silbidos que emitía les hacían notar que seguía con vida; Nagini, por el contrario no dejaba de moverse, la serpiente hacía círculos alrededor de la mesa, como si estuviera haciendo guardia para que ninguno de los presentes escapara.

Tenían días esperando el llamado, la marca había comenzado a arder desde hacía más de dos semanas, y sin embargo fueron convocados hasta ese día a una hora poco apropiada, tomando en cuenta que muchos de ellos tenían que guardar las apariencias; y salir de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada no ayudaba mucho con su propósito, ni aún usando la aparición como medio de transporte.

El sol ya estaba por salir cuando por fin Lord Voldemort decidió hablar.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. –muchos de los mortifagos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort. –creí que estaban felices con mi regreso…

-Mi señor… -muchos mortifagos intentaron hablar para contradecir al lord, pero él con un movimiento de su mano los hizo callar a todos.

-Yaxley, Dolohov, no, no, no hace falta que todos digan lo contrario, se que todos en algún momento desearon fervientemente que volviera pero, ahora creo que las lealtades de algunos han cambiado. Pero como prueba de lo misericordioso que soy les daré una nueva oportunidad.

-Lo que desee mi señor, pídalo y estaré complacida en entregárselo. –dijo Bellatrix.

-Necesito tener en mi poder el libro del silencio. –fue la seca respuesta de Voldemort

-Pero mi señor, ese libro no puede ser robado o leído por otra persona que no sea la elegida, como haremos para que usted lo consiga mi señor.

-Ay Crabbe, como ya se que muchas de las fallas han sido culpa mía, ya he resuelto ese problema, resulta que el libro esta mas cerca de nosotros. Resulta que la familia Parkinson lo tiene en su poder desde hace unas cuantas décadas; así he asumido que no tendrán ningún problema en cederme ese libro. ¿No es así George?

George Parkinson era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, con porte elegante, se podía decir que había sido atractivo en tiempos anteriores, ahora sólo contaba con un buen apellido y una fortuna que distaba mucho de ser abundante; por ese motivo había acudido al llamado, ya que de no hacerlo podría perder lo poco que le quedaba. Clementine Rowle, por el contrario conservaba la misma belleza que tenía cuando se caso con George, era alta y esbelta, tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes y una larga cabellera rubia que le cubría casi toda la espalda; algunos decían que su belleza era superada solamente por la de su hija Pansy; que afortunadamente había heredado lo mejor de los rasgos paternos.

El aludido que hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza agachada y en silencio, el escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada en dirección al señor tenebroso.

-Mi señor, lo siento mi señor,-dijo con nerviosismo -pero el libro del silencio no es una pertenencia familiar y como usted sabrá no puede ser leído por otra persona que no sea el heredero de los secretos mi señor.

-Me estás diciendo, Parkinson que tu esposa e hija son incapaces de cooperar un poco conmigo, ¿Acaso quieres que los sangre sucia y los traidores de la sangre borren la pureza de nuestra raza? Seguramente estas enterado de que si el heredero renuncia a sus poderes, el antiguo dueño puede entregar el libro libremente a otra persona que este dispuesto a guardar los secretos. Así que solo necesitamos que tu hija renuncie a su herencia y tu esposa podrá entregarme el libro.

-Si mi señor estoy al tanto de toda la historia. Pero mi señor, no se trata de eso, estoy seguro que si estuviera en nuestras manos, mi familia y yo le entregaríamos el libro sin dudarlo, pero siento decirle que por una extraña reacción del libro, mi hija Pansy no es la heredera y debo informarle que el libro ya fue entregado al siguiente heredero.

-Ya veo, ¿Y no será, Parkinson que no me quieren entregar el libro? Por que para ser honestos todo lo que me has dicho me suena a mentiras. –Voldemort se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente al señor Parkinson. -¡Mírame!

George levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos rojos que lo observaban con furia, inmediatamente pudo sentir como una presencia ajena se filtraba en su mente, invadiendo sus recuerdos, era una fuerza sobrenatural y avasalladora, todos los presentes se encogieron en sus asientos algunos soltaron quejidos de temor, sabían que cuando su Lord se disponía a encontrar algo en la mente de alguien no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Sin embargo George tenía el deber de proteger a su esposa e hija y puso con sumo cuidado imágenes en su mente para que el señor oscuro las viera, intentando ocultar por todos los medios aquella extraña figura encapuchada que se había presentado en su puerta a finales de agosto para llevarse el libro del silencio.

Unos minutos después la presencia se fue retirando y únicamente le quedó un gran dolor de cabeza. Estaba complacido, al parecer el plan había funcionado pero no era tiempo de cantar victoria porque con Voldemort nunca se sabía.

-Es una pena, de verdad es una gran pérdida que el libro haya desaparecido así nada más, sin embargo no todo esta perdido, en algún rincón del mundo esta escondido ese libro y lo quiero para mi. –Volteando lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus súbditos siguió hablando. –No me interesa si tienen que matar a todo ser que habite este planeta, ese libro tiene que ser mío, y nadie lo va a impedir. Quiero que busquen a un adolescente entre 14 y 17 años, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, quiero ese libro y si no lo consiguen no se molesten en llamarme. Nagini. –La serpiente trepó por los pies de su amo y juntos desaparecieron.

Inmediatamente una sucesión de plaf's se escucharon en el salón, al final sólo quedó George Parkinson, estaba en shock no podía creer que el señor tenebroso hubiera caído en su trampa, pero lo que era peor, jamás se imagino que una matanza de jóvenes se desatara en su intento de proteger a esa persona desconocida.

0o0o0o0

Los segundos que pasaron antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera hablar parecieron interminables. Fue un momento sumamente tenso, como si el tiempo se detuviera y nadie pudiera hacer nada para echarlo a andar de nuevo, no hicieron otra cosa más ver alternadamente sus caras y los medallones.

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Draco.

-Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo. –respondió Harry, dando un paso hacia delante.

-De donde sacaron eso. –el rubio señaló con la mano libre los medallones que tenía Hermione. –Porque es obvio que no se los regalaron y dudo mucho que los hayan comprado, ese tipo de objetos no se encuentran en cualquier lugar.

-De donde los sacamos no es algo que te interese, de cualquier manera te vuelvo a decir, lo mismo preguntamos nosotros.

-Esto es lo más raro que he escuchado, no solo parecen inseparables sino que ahora resulta que piensan lo mismo, sabes Potter, me gustaría que me explicaran como hacen eso, porque obviamente no son tan inteligentes como para realizar un hechizo tan complejo y si lo supieran hacer no creo que se atrevieran, porque el hechizo es magia oscura y muy compleja.

Harry estaba por responderle, pero Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló al interior de la biblioteca.

-Vamos Harry, no tiene caso que le respondas, es como hablar con la pared. Además tenemos que encontrar a Silvana.

-Dirás la profecía de Silvana. –intervino el rubio. –Porque a Silvana dudo mucho que la puedas encontrar, a menos que entre tus muchos súper poderes este el de comunicarte con los muertos.

El trío dorado no dijo nada, simplemente la curiosidad aumento visiblemente en sus pupilas. Como era posible que Malfoy supiera tanto de ese tema.

-Vaya después de todo no son tan brillantes, de verdad no saben quién es Silvana. –puso la mejor sonrisa de superioridad que Hermione detestaba. –Es una pena, de cualquier manera, te estaba buscando a ti Granger. –Al notar que los gryffindor iban a estar largo rato en la biblioteca, decidió seguir con sus planes originales, ya tendría tiempo para investigar de donde habían salido los medallones y la profecía.

-Y para que la estabas buscando. –

-No es un tema de tu incumbencia Weasley, pero si tanto quieres saber te lo diré. –Miró nuevamente a la castaña directamente a los ojos. –Quiero la propuesta.

-¿Qué? –respondió la prefecta.

-Ahora te volviste sorda, la propuesta, dame la propuesta.

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo un leve movimiento.

-Te recomiendo que te dirijas a ella en otro tono Malfoy. –Harry volteó a ver a su amiga. –Además, porque le tienes que entregar la propuesta, es tuya.

-Potter, te recuerdo que… -dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña. - ella, organiza al baile conmigo y te guste o no, su trabajo es el mío. Que esperas Granger, la propuesta.

Justo en el momento en que termino de hablar una gruesa carpeta le pegó en la cabeza. Tomó la carpeta mientras quería asesinar a la castaña con la mirada.

-Ahí esta Malfoy y te recomiendo que te apures porque con o sin tu ayuda la voy a entregar mañana.

-Déjate de amenazas, no me asustan si no puedes encontrar a una muerta, no veo como puedas crear uno.

-Si dices saber tanto sabes de ella, demuéstralo.

-Y facilitarte el trabajo, estás loca, jamás. Usa el cerebro, o mejor aún deja que ese par de inútiles lo hagan. Pero de una vez te advierto que así leas todos libros de esta biblioteca no la vas a encontrar.

-¿Y porque no? –dijo Harry

-Porque es información se encuentra en el único libro de toda la historia que ella no puede tocar. –dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Hermione. –Bueno tocar si, pero leer no lo creo.

-Pues entonces es porque ese libro no existe, no hay un solo libro que Hermione no pueda leer. –Ron tenía la cara cada vez más roja de ira. –Ni aunque ese libro fuera de magia negra.

-¿Estas seguro Weasley? Porque hasta donde tengo conocimiento, tu amiguita no es capaz ni de pronunciar el nombre de la maldición asesina, así que no creo que sea capaz de leer un libro de magia negra, pero ya fue demasiada información.

Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente, dejando a los tres amigos parados en la puerta de la biblioteca, mirando como se alejaba.

0o0o0o0

-Vamos. –dijo Hermione

-Pero Herm, no escuchaste lo que dijo, el libro…-

-Y de cuando acá le haces caso a los comentarios de Malfoy, Ronald. ¡Por Merlín! Es obvio que lo que quiere es que no busquemos nada, y así el quedarse con toda la información de Silvana. Pero eso, es lo que nunca haremos, dejarle el camino libre a Malfoy y mucho menos en una investigación donde haya libros de por medio. Libros que no se pueden leer ¡Que clase de mentira es esa! –siguió caminando sin detenerse a ver si sus amigos la seguían.

-Vaya si que le afectó, el comentario de Malfoy la dejó fuera de sí, ahora si que está enojada. –Harry asintió mirando al pelirrojo, mientras corrían tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la biblioteca, en la mesa donde se sentaban habitualmente la castaña ya tenía una pila de libros para cada uno, la cantidad de libros era insultante a ojos de Ron, que miraba con ojos suplicantes a Hermione como si con eso fueran a desaparecer. La gryffindor ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando llegaron, pasaba rápidamente las hojas del libro que tenía frente a ella; cuando por fin se detuvo miró a sus amigos con enojo.

-¿Piensan quedarse ahí sin hacer nada? La profesora McGonagal sólo nos disculpara por habernos ausentado si le damos una buena explicación y no creo que decirle que me vieron estudiar sea una así que muévanse y comiencen a revisar los libros, hay suficientes para cada uno. –los chicos seguían mirándola sin moverse. –Que esperan, ¡Muévanse!

Inmediatamente Harry y Ron se sentaron y empezaron a pasar páginas de libros como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ninguno de los dos sabían exactamente que estaban buscando, pero conocían tan bien a la prefecta que era mejor no molestarla cuando estaba de mal humor. Hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera hora, Hermione se detuvo y miró a sus amigos.

-Vayan a clases, yo seguiré buscando. -Sus amigos la miraron sin decir nada. –No me miren así, vayan a clases, lo necesitan más que yo. Sólo díganle a la profesora McGonagal que estoy ocupada en lo del concurso ella entenderá.

Sin decir nada los dos amigos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, dejando a la castaña entre las pilas de libros.

-No es extraño. –preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-¿Qué? Que Hermione nos haya echado como siempre, que Malfoy tenga un medallón exactamente igual a los nuestros o que entre todo lo que dijo no nos haya insultado. –Ron lo miró como si no supiera de que hablaba. –Por si no lo notaste en todo su fabuloso discurso, no pronuncio ni un insulto, bueno tal vez una palabra hiriente salió de su boca, pero nada de los insultos que usualmente acostumbra a usar cuando intenta hablar con nosotros.

Ron siguió mirándolo sin decir nada así que el moreno abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre del inicio de la segunda hora, sin llegar a decir nada los dos salieron corriendo.

Durante todo el día Harry estuvo pensando en eso, era muy rara la actitud de Malfoy, y si a eso le agregaba que el también había faltado a todas las clases las cosas se ponían más raras aún. Tal vez estaba paranoico, pero es que ya de por si era bastante raro el hecho de que Hermione hubiera decidido faltar a clases cuando el curso iba iniciando y además se iban a ausentar tanto tiempo del colegio, solo por el hecho de que Malfoy le había dicho que existía un libro que no podía leer y por si fuera poco el slytherin no iba a clases, se topaba con ellos y ni un insulto les lanzaba y para rematar le daba por quedarse a arreglar la propuesta para que el colegio ganara un concurso que estaba seguro que ni siquiera le interesaba; no, definitivamente eso no podía ser. Desde cuando a ellos les interesaba tanto la opinión del otro, pero sabía que si les comentaba a sus amigos dirían que estaba loco, que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra; así que decidió seguir con sus deducciones el solo.

Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento las cosas no hicieron otra cosa que ponerse peor, por lo menos la mitad de los alumnos de la escuela estaban interesados en el puesto de cazadores, el puesto en el que el equipo titular tenía más vacantes, pero eso no era la peor. No, lo peor es que por lo menos la tercera parte de ellos eran alumnos de primer grado y otra tercera parte no sabía ni siquiera las reglas básicas del juego, lo que lo dejaba con una tercera parte medianamente talentosa y que por lo menos conocía las reglas del juego.

De cualquier manera el iba a realizar la prueba a todos y cada uno de ellos, así que mientras pasan los que no llenaban los requisitos él iba a poner su mejor cara de concentración y seguramente seguiría pensando en lo mismo.

0o0o0o0

Para la hora de la cena Harry ya estaba insoportable, las pruebas no le habían dejado tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de comer; solo el desayuno contaba como comida de ese día y para colmo todos los aspirantes eran pésimos, hasta los que había considerado como talentosos habían dejado mucho que desear a la hora de hacer la prueba.

"Espero que mañana sea un mejor día", pensaba el moreno mientras se servía chuletas asadas y pastel de riñones.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- dijo Hermione.

-Eh, si, si estoy bien, no me pasa nada. –contesto Harry.

-Estas muy raro desde que terminó el entrenamiento. –Comentó Ron. –No te estreses, te aseguro que encontraremos a alguien que valga la pena; además el campeonato empieza hasta el mes que viene, ni Hermione está tan preocupada como tú. –Terminó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que ya tengo todo listo. –Los dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos. –mañana le entregaremos la propuesta al profesor Dumbledore.

-Que rápido te acoplaste al trabajo con Malfoy, creo que después de todo no fue tan difícil como creíamos, a lo mejor ya hasta son buenos amigos y nosotros ni por enterados. –Al terminar de decir esto Harry ya no pudo contener la risa y sus amigos le siguieron, como resultado obtuvieron que sus compañeros de casa los miraran como si estuvieran locos.

-No es eso. –dijo Hermione. –De hecho trabaje yo sola, porque a Malfoy no le interesa, no se ni siquiera porque aceptó si de todas maneras no va a asistir al baile.

-Como sabes que no va a ir, porque habría de hacerlo. –dijo Ron.

-Porque en el baño de chicas no se habla de otra cosa, esta navidad en la fiesta de los Malfoy se hará el anuncio formal del compromiso de Draco con Pansy, es la boda más esperada de la alta sociedad, porque los apellidos Malfoy y Parkinson son de los más antiguos del mundo mágico, así que es una buena forma de mantener limpio el linaje de la sangre.

-Entonces porque aceptó formar parte del comité, si ya sabía que no va a poder asistir y tú sola probablemente no puedas con toda la organización del baile,

-Gracias por la confianza Harry, pero no voy a organizarlo todo yo sola y aunque así lo hiciera estoy convencida que podría hacerlo, ¡por favor tenemos magia! Además no elegí a mis compañeros del comité solo por que son mis amigos o me caen bien, cada uno de ellos son buenos en alguna de las cosas que necesitaremos en la…

Ron haciendo gala de sus buenos modales la interrumpió como siempre.

-Así que de eso se trataba, y se puede saber en que es buena Regina además de golpear alumnos.

Hermione lo miró como si quisiera desaparecerlo con los ojos.

-No seas grosero Ron, por si no lo sabías Regina es la mejor alumna de pociones de su generación, y para evitar tus burlas te explicaré que todos tienen una materia en la cual son realmente buenos, cosa que tú no puedes presumir.

Harry miró a su amigo con burla.

-Y se puede saber cuales son esas materias. –la cara de Ron había tomado un tono rosado, señal de que estaba molesto por los comentarios de su amiga.

-Regina en pociones, Neville en Herbología, Leonardo en encantamientos, Romina en transformaciones y bueno Luna es buena con las plantas también.

-Si claro, seguro llenarás el salón de baile de la escuela sede de ciruelas dirigibles ¿verdad?

-No, de ciruelas dirigibles no, pero si necesitaré algunas plantas; además no es el salón de baile de cualquier escuela. –les hizo señas de que se acercaran más. –Ya se cual es la escuela sede, pero no le pueden decir a nadie por que estaríamos en un gran problema ¿De acuerdo? –Los dos chicos asintieron. - Durmstrang.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿No se supone que era un secreto? –la cara de Ron estaba cada vez más roja.

"Ay por Dios es que no pueden atar cabos de nada" pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Harry.

-No he dicho nada, Ron no me ha dejado.

-Hermione estoy seguro de que dijiste algo así como que no sabemos atar cabos de algo ¿No es así?

La cara de Hermione fue de completa sorpresa y de no ser por que se encontraban en el gran comedor se hubiera puesto a dar de vueltas sacando conclusiones en voz alta, sabía de sobra que la oclumancia no era el fuerte de Harry y mucho menos la adivinación, así que no le encontraba lógica a lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero es que no he dicho nada, te lo juro.

-Así que crees que somos tontos, ¿No?

-Claro que no Harry, Hermione los tiene en un alto concepto intelectual a los dos. –dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña. –Ahora si no te importa pueden seguir con su conversación en un lugar más privado, donde nadie pueda escucharlos. –Los tres amigos voltearon a ver a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por varios alumnos de todo el colegio. –Bueno creo que ya puedo comenzar con lo vine a decirles.

-Ya que insistes. –dijo Ron mirando a su hermana. –Habla.

-Que desagradable eres cuando te lo propones Ronald. –Ginny le devolvió la mirada a su hermano. –Que quede bien claro, que la información que les voy a compartir proviene de una fuente muy confiable así que guárdense sus dudas. Primero es importante que sepan que por ningún motivo se pueden separar de los medallones, ni siquiera durante el torneo o el baile o lo que quiera que estén haciendo. Segundo, puede que una serie de efectos secundarios se hagan presentes pero no se preocupen no es nada peligroso, al contrario saldrán bastante beneficiados. Creo que ya conocieron al cuarto portador. –La cara de sus amigos le dio a entender a la pelirroja que ya sabían de quien hablaba. –Se que no es una persona agradable pero…

-¡Que no es una persona agradable! Por las barbas de Merlín, es Malfoy, ¿No te encontraste a nadie mejor para hacer esta bromita Ginevra? –la poca tolerancia de Ron se había hecho notar sin importar que todos los alumnos del colegio estaban presentes.

-Creo que te dije que me dejaras hablar, además también aclare que mi fuente es sumamente confiable y que te puedes guardar tus dudas y esto no es una broma, al contrario es un asunto bastante serio; yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando vi quien era el cuarto portador, pero no es algo que se pueda modificar. Tienen que aprender a controlarse y a controlar sus poderes, con los medallones no estoy tan segura que tanto aumentaran sus poderes pero va a ocurrir así que más vale que estén preparados; sobre todo tú Harry ya que todo parece indicar que vas a ser el primero en experimentar cambios. –Al notar que el moreno abría la boca para hablar Ginny levanto la mano para impedírselo. –Si ya se que todo esto les deja un montón de dudas pero para ser honestos, es mejor esto que estar solos como Malfoy, el tendrá que darse cuenta de todo esto por sus propios medios y para como pintan las cosas es mejor tener un poco de ayuda a no tener nada. –Sin decir más se levanto de la mesa, ya iba unos pasos adelante cuando de pronto regreso y le dijo directamente a Hermione. –Por cierto te vas mañana por la mañana, espero que no hayas desempacado aún, encontrarás la carta de Dumbledore en tu cama y no te preocupes la propuesta ya esta lista. Y a ti, -dijo mirando a Harry. –te recomiendo que elijas pronto al equipo porque nos vamos en una semana y no tengo ninguna intención en quedar en ridículo en un evento tan importante, así que deja ya de quejarte y ponte a trabajar.

-Ginny, por favor. –dijo la castaña haciendo que su amiga se detuviera. –Hay alguna manera de que tu fuente te pueda informar sobre un libro que no puede ser leído, la verdad es que creo que es… -le hizo señas para que se acercara. –El libro del silencio.

La cara de Ginny por un momento reflejo sorpresa, sin embargo antes de contestar había borrado todo rasgo de emoción y contestó con indiferencia.

-Mi fuente tal vez no este de acuerdo en proporcionar la información pero como eres mi amiga te lo voy a decir, el libro del silencio no puede ser leído por alguien que no sea el elegido, así que no te preocupes no caerá en malas manos. Te recomiendo que vayas bien abrigada por que como sabrás en la zona donde se encuentra Durmstrang hace un frío inclemente. –Con este último comentario dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a sus amigos más confundidos que antes.

0o0o0o0

Tal como Ginny dijo, era muchísimo más difícil investigar lo de los medallones por cuenta propia que tener un poco de información suelta; y quien mejor para probar esto que Draco Malfoy, el joven rubio había invertido todo su día en buscar información sobre la tal Silvana, la recordaba vagamente en las historias que había escuchado entre su padre y sus amigos cuando asistían a alguna reunión a su casa.

Silvana había sido una de las guardianas del libro del silencio, según la historia el libro era un ejemplar bastante antiguo y grueso, con portadas de cuero encantado que nunca se maltrataba o manchaba, pero su principal atractivo era que contenía todos los secretos del mundo mágico y algunos cuantos del muggle; sin embargo no era algo que cualquiera podía leer, había que ser el elegido para poder hacerlo. A lo largo de los años y a partir de la fecha en que se comenzaba a mencionar el libro existían una serie de guardianes bastante extensa, lo peculiar de esta lista es que la mayoría de los guardines habían sido mujeres, y sólo se encontraban tres hombres, todos por supuesto grandes hechiceros.

Lo que llamó ampliamente la atención de Draco fue el hecho de que a pesar de que los guardianes eran excelentes profetas, solo había uno que era muy reconocido por sus profecías y quien iba a ser sino Silvana, su apellido no era mencionado porque era de origen muggle, lo cual era aún más raro, ya que era la única, todos los demás descendían de familias sangre limpia.

Aquel había sido por mucho un mal día, y por si fuera poco al llegar a su habitación después de la cena se encontró con una nota del director donde le informaba que partía al día siguiente antes de que las clases comenzaran, para estar presentes en la presentación de las propuestas. ¿Cómo diablos iba a terminar la condenada propuesta? Sabía que la tenía que entregar al día siguiente pero la tentación de averiguar sobre su medallón y porque Potter y sus amigos tenían unos iguales al de él, fue más grande que sus ganas de demostrarle a Granger que solo con él la propuesta del colegio sería invencible.

Después de pasar el día entero en la biblioteca, con un hechizo de invisibilidad para que la sangre sucia no notara su presencia, se encontró con la sorpresa de que en los únicos libros donde podría encontrar información se encontraban en la sección prohibida y lamentablemente tenía que tener un permiso de algún profesor para poder acceder ahí; y una vez más sintió deseos de asesinar a Hermione o por lo menos de hacer que la expulsaran del colegio, para ella no existía un solo libro prohibido ya que la señora Pynce la tenía como su favorita y por ese motivo no necesitaba el permiso de ningún profesor, y aunque lo necesitara estaba seguro de que Mc Gonagall se lo daría sin preguntarle que tipo de libros podría necesitar su niña consentida. Sin embargo él, sería sometido a un interrogatorio bastante largo y aunque el permiso sería concedido prefería saltarse ese incómodo trámite.

El hecho de que hubiera dejado al final de sus prioridades la propuesta, sería tomado por muchos como una irresponsabilidad, sin embargo el sabía que no era así, le interesaba ganar el concurso; pero la misteriosa aparición del medallón y descubrir que el famoso trío de Hogwarts tenían uno para cada uno lo intrigaba en exceso, así que decidió aplazar lo de la propuesta para más tarde; pero entre más vacíos de información encontraba más se interesaba y cuando se dio cuenta la biblioteca estaba por cerrar así que fue inmediatamente a su habitación, más tarde buscaría la manera de entrar en las cocinas.

Así que ahí estaba, leyendo y corrigiendo la propuesta como si la vida se le fuera en ello; afortunadamente estaba muy bien redactada y únicamente tenía que agregar o quitar cosas para mejorarla, tenía que aceptar que Granger tenía talento para esas cosas y prácticamente su trabajo se vio reducido a una mínima corrección de detalles. Pero aún así la propuesta era larga, y cuando termino de leerla se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para ir a las cocinas, además no tenía mucha hambre podía aguantar a que amaneciera. Con un movimiento de su varita metió a su baúl las cosas que había sacado y se acostó en la gran cama que tenía en su habitación, disfrutando las últimas horas que pasaría en ella.

0o0o0o0

En toda la noche no dejó de moverse en su cama, las sábanas blancas se enredaban en sus piernas. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana decidió que no podía seguir acostada, tomó su bata y se recargó en el marco de la ventana viendo el horizonte.

Su memoria no dejaba de repetir la conversación con Ginny una y otra vez, entre más repasaba los hechos, más y más preguntas se formaban en la mente de la castaña, como era que sabía lo de los medallones, y lo de la nota del director; tenía alguna relación con el libro del silencio, pero no creía que fuera ella la heredera; ya que la persona que recibía el libro hacía un juramento para no revelar su identidad y mucho menos lo del libro. Aunque pensándolo bien Ginny era su amiga, y ese tipo de cosas, cociéndola como la conocía, no era algo que ella ocultase y seguramente el darle la información de esa forma era la manera más segura de hacérselo notar sin decir directamente que ella tenía el libro.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, se metió al baño para tomar una ducha antes de marcharse, sus cosas ya estaban listas, así que sólo dejó aparte la ropa que se pondría para el viaje y puso cerca de la puerta el resto de sus cosas para que se las llevaran a donde iban a partir.

La nota del director solo decía que tenían que estar en su despacho antes de que comenzara la primera clase, así que conociendo al director este horario podría ser desde la madrugada hasta un minuto antes de que el timbre de la primera clase sonara.

No se había despedido de sus amigos, se verían en una semana, tal como les había dicho Ginny todo lo relacionado al torneo se adelantó; ¿Porqué? Eso lo tendrían que investigar después junto con lo de los medallones, por el momento lo que importaba era ganar el concurso para poder permanecer en Durmstrang el mayor tiempo junto con ellos.

Bajo a la sala común, revisó el periódico de avisos y descubrió que a pesar de ser muy temprano, las pruebas para la selección ya habían comenzado.

-Vaya, se tomaron muy en serio el comentario de Ginny.

-Mis palabras siempre son tomadas en cuenta. –Ginny traía el uniforme de quidditch sucio y estaba sonrojada.

-¡Ginny! Me asustaste, pensé que estabas en el campo con…

-Harry y Ron. –dijo completando la frase. –Si estaba ahí pero ya no tiene caso.

-¿Porqué? Harry te sacó del equipo.

-Nada importante. ¿Ya te ibas? –Hermione la vio con cara de ofendida por lo que se apresuró a agregar. –No es que te corra, pero se te está haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón, te importaría acompañarme.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en acompañarte, pero no creo que te agrade ir con una persona que parece haberse bañado en lodo.

Hermione miró a su amiga y con un movimiento de varita dejo el uniforme impecable y juntas salieron de la sala común.

0o0o0o0

-Pero es que es inconcebible, nadie puede renunciar a un puesto de prefecto, tienes que hacer algo Albus, no puedes permitir que esto suceda.

-Minerva, ni siquiera yo puedo obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, además debo admitir que la oportunidad de participar en un torneo así de importante es mucho más atractiva que la de ser prefecto temporal. –sin usar su varita el director abrió la puerta de su despacho. –Pasen por favor, tomen asiento. Señorita Weasley que afortunada es su presencia en esto momento, así tendremos la opinión de un miembro del equipo titular.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Me mandó llamar profesor.

-Si, pasa Severus por favor. –Dumbledore miró nuevamente la puerta. –Señor Malfoy adelante.

Como si se tratara de uno de sus ademanes el profesor conjuró asientos para todos los presentes, Hermione notó que a diferencia de las sillas que había aparecido para la reunión con los prefectos, esta ocasión apareció sillones individuales que estaban muy cómodos.

-Al parecer esto se ha convertido en una junta. –dijo alegremente Dumbledore. –Severus te mandé llamar porque me parece que vamos a necesitar a otro prefecto para tu casa. Ya que el señor Nott ha decidido integrarse a la selección del colegio.

-Profesor disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero hasta donde tengo entendido Potter es el capitán del equipo y él no me dijo que me aceptada.

-Potter podrá ser el capitán, pero no tiene el derecho de negarte un lugar en equipo si cumples con los requisitos. –dijo el profesor Snape.

-Es por eso que le agradezco a la señorita Weasley que haya llegado tan oportunamente. –comentó el director viendo directamente a la pelirroja. –Quién mejor que una jugadora tan capaz como ella para decidir imparcialmente si el señor Nott se merece estar el equipo.

-Por favor, esa de ninguna manera va a ser imparcial. Es bien sabido que todos los griffyndor nos odian.

-Cuantos años crees que tengo Malfoy, soy lo suficientemente madura para saber reconocer a un gran jugador de quidditch cuando lo veo y no me importa la casa a la que pertenezca, si es bueno creo que se merece tener un lugar en el equipo. –dijo Ginny. –Así que si por mi fuera Theo no tendría que pasar por esto y estaría dentro del equipo titular de inmediato.

-Bueno eso lo aclara todo, profesora McGonnagal por favor comuníquele al señor Potter que ya tiene a un cazador titular para la selección. Profesor Snape le pido que arregle lo de los prefectos de su casa y me lo comunique de inmediato. –Ambos profesores asintieron. –Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que partir.

Todos se pusieron de pie y los sillones desaparecieron. Los primeros en retirarse fueron los profesores, seguidos de Theo Nott.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Ginevra. –dijo al pasar al lado de la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente hizo un intento de retirarse, pero la mano de Hermione la detuvo.

-Así que de eso se trataba, me vas a tener que contar todo cuando nos veamos.

Ginny simplemente asintió y salió del despacho.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí –dijo el director tomando uno de los objetos de plata de su escritorio. –no hay necesidad de ir hasta la torre. Por favor toquen esto, nos llevará directamente a Durmstrang.

Inmediatamente los dos alumnos lo tocaron y el extraño objeto comenzó a emitir una luz azul. Lo último que vio Hermione fue la amable sonrisa del director, antes de ser jalada hacia el torbellino negro.

* * *

Uff! Por fin aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, había querido subirlo desde hace unas semanas pero he tenido muy poco tiempo y de verdad que eso de la enfermeria no es lo mio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en el menor tiempo posible subiré el siguiente.

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. DURMSTRANG

Hola!

Creo que ahora si ya me había tardado bastante en actualizar, pero es que mi lap murió y con ella mis archivos y obviamente entre ellos iba este capítulo y el adelanto que tenía del otro, entonces hasta que me entregaron mi compu y la parte de los documentos que se pudieron salvar. Honestamente me había gustado más la versión anterior pero como ya no se pudo recuperar el archivo completo, tuve que escribir de nuevo unas partes.

En fin, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario y también a aquellas personas que llen y que no lo dejan. De verdad MIL GRACIAS!

* * *

**CAP. 7.- DURMSTRANG**

El viaje en el traslador duró más que cualquier otro que Hermione hubiera realizado, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, en el momento en que creyó que ya no iba a poder contener más las ganas de vomitar, aterrizaron suavemente en un campo cubierto en su totalidad de nieve, a pesar de esto no sintió que el frío fuera excesivo, al contrario el clima era bastante agradable.

-Hemos llegado. –dijo Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

-Bienvenidos a Durmstrang. –dijo una voz femenina, pero no había nadie. –Representantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los habitantes de esta institución les damos la más cordial bienvenida al torneo interescolar de Quidditch. –El profesor comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, seguido de Hermione y Draco. La voz seguía hablando. –Esperamos que su estancia sea placentera, les recomendamos no apartarse más allá de los límites del bosque, ya que la protección termina en ese punto y si decidiesen abandonar el casco protector corren el riesgo de morir congelados.

-Vaya, que amabilidad de su parte, nos encierran y si decidimos salir nos matan.

-De hecho señor Malfoy, el frío lo mataría. Dudo mucho que nuestros anfitriones a pesar de su pasado sean asesinos de niños. –respondió tranquilamente el director.

Hermione no prestó atención a los comentarios que hacían, ya que estaba maravillada con el paisaje que los rodeaba, a pesar de estar completamente cubierto de nieve, sin duda era uno de los escenarios más hermosos que hubiera visto. Cuando fijó su vista en el castillo, su impresión fue mayor; el castillo que estaba frente a ella era muy parecido a Hogwarts, o al menos por fuera era como ver el colegio al que tanto cariño le tenía.

Una vez cerca de la entrada del castillo, pudo notar que había varias personas esperándolos, no era todo el colegio eso quedaba muy claro, pero teniendo en cuenta la nieve era un gran detalle que estuvieran ahí para recibirlos. De entre todas las figuras había una que si bien no resaltaba, era perfectamente conocida para la chica; estaba convencida de que aún en un campo de batalla lo reconocería.

Viktor Krum, esperaba sonriente en la entrada del castillo. Estaba vestido como si fuera un alumno más, con el tradicional uniforme café del colegio. Antes de que Viktor hubiera dado un paso, el director del colegio ya estaba al pie de las escaleras con los brazos abiertos para recibir al profesor Dumbledore. Al verlo de cerca Hermione pudo notar que no se trataba del profesor Karkarov, eso solo confirmaba los rumores de que el antiguo director había huido para escapar de los mortifagos.

-Profesor Shenkarov. –dijo Albus. –Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-Por favor Albus, llámame Dankov, el que ahora sea director no quiere decir que las cosas entre nosotros vallan a cambiar. ¿O si?

Dankov Shenkarov, era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules; vestía de manera muy similar a Dumbledore a pesar de que a simple vista era mucho más joven que el director de Hogwarts, sin embargo la apariencia no era algo en lo que se podía confiar cuando se trataba de magos poderosos.

-Ustedes deben ser los presidentes del comité, ¿no es así? –dijo alegremente el profesor Dankov. –Y si mal no recuerdo sus nombres son Hermione y Draco. Espero que su estancia en castillo sea muy agradable, encontrarán que este colegio es muy similar a Hogwarts aunque también en muchas cosas es tan diferente como puedan imaginar. –Hizo señas con una mano a los alumnos y uno de ellos se adelanto hacia ellos sin decir nada. –Preston les mostrara el lugar donde se encuentras sus habitaciones. En cuanto estén debidamente instalados, podrán conocer el colegio y en punto de las 3 los espero en la sala de juntas para presentarlos con el resto de los representantes de los colegios. Ahora si nos disculpan, tengo ciertos asuntos que aclarar con su profesor. –Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al colegio, mientras el profesor Dumbledore caminaba tras él.

-Yo los llevaré Preston, tú quédate a recibir a los demás. –dijo Viktor.

Para Hermione fue una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí, ya sabía que lo vería, pero jamás se imagino que él los fuera a recibir. Tomando en cuenta que él era un juez, podría ser tomado como favoritismo, el hecho de que fuera a recibirlos solo a ellos, y no tuviera las mismas atenciones con los demás, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido, cuando tuvo en frente a la persona que podría considerar su primer amor. Así que lo recibió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo; Draco, Hermione. –dijo mientras les daba la mano, gesto que a la chica le pareció un poco frío. –Síganme por favor.

Los chicos los siguieron al interior del castillo, a través de varios pasillos que eran tan largos que parecían interminables. Dieron bastantes vueltas antes de que Viktor se detuviera y diera media vuelta para quedar de frente a ellos la sonrisa que era habitual solo para Hermione, ya que normalmente el chico era muy serio.

-Siento mucho ese recibimiento tan frío, pero es que tengo una responsabilidad muy grande y no puedo permitir que se enteren que son mis favoritos. Pero aquí nadie nos puede ver. –caminó hacia Draco y le dio un efusivo abrazo, acompañado de unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. –Draco que gusto, ya sabía que no podías rechazar esta oportunidad. Ya verás que te va a encantar el colegio. –Soltó a Draco y se dirigió a Hermione, la chica iba a decir algo cuando de pronto se sintió envuelta en un gran abrazo. –Hermione, princesa, no podía dejar de contar los días para verte de nuevo. –La castaña se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y comenzaba a dar de vueltas. –Estoy tan contento…

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento Draco lo interrumpió con un sonoro carraspeo.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero creo que alguien más ha llegado, mira. –Dijo el rubio señalando hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban.

Dos alumnos de Durmstrang acompañaban a dos chicos vestidos de azul.

-Deben ser de Beauxbatons. –Dijo Viktor. –Vamos por aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, esta vez más despacio. Viktor llevaba a Hermione de la mano, este detalle no paso desapercibido para Draco, pero no dijo nada únicamente rodó los ojos; nunca había entendido que podía ver Krum en alguien como ella. Viktor era un jugador de quidditch muy famoso, de hecho era el mejor buscador del mundo mágico, tal vez no fuera tan atractivo como Draco, pero sin duda alguna esto se veía compensado con su talento en el campo de juego. Además si a eso le agregaba que el joven era uno de los magos jóvenes más ricos que existían, ¿Que más podía pedir una chica? Definitivamente Viktor Krum era un buen partido para cualquier mujer, pero el rubio jamás iba a comprender porque se conformaba con Granger, que no tenía nada especial, era castaña como muchas chicas del colegio, no contaba con un buen cuerpo, sin duda era el más grande ratón de biblioteca que había conocido y por si esto fuera poco era una sangre sucia.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione iba encantada de que Viktor la llevara tomada de la mano, lo quería mucho y sin embargo esto no le impidió notar que el colegio tal como le había dicho el profesor Shenkarov era muy parecido a Hogwarts, pero Durmstrang era mucho más frío y oscuro y al parecer tenía el doble de pasillos que el colegio ingles.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, Viktor se detuvo en una esquina frente a una puerta solitaria. Tenía el aspecto de ser un armario, sin embargo el moreno puso una mano encima de la aldaba y la puerta se abrió revelando una escalera de piedra ascendente. Krum les hizo la señal de que entraran y por primera vez Draco tuvo un gesto de caballerosidad con Hermione cediéndole el paso.

La castaña, un poco desconcertada comenzó a subir por la escalera que parecía ser interminable. No supo cuantos escalones subió pero sin duda alguna estaba en una de las torres más altas del castillo; al finalizar la escalera se encontró con otra puerta pero esta se encontraba abierta así que entró.

Si antes de entrar en la estancia había creído que Durmstrang y Hogwarts se parecían mucho, lo que estaba viendo no tenía nombre, la sala era casi idéntica a la de Griffyndor, solo que ésta no estaba decorada con los colores de su casa.

-Entiendo que estés sorprendida. –dijo Viktor. –Pero creo que las salas ubicadas en una torre son todas iguales.

-Tienes razón, es como estar en la torre de Ravenclaw. –comentó Draco, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. –Tal vez nunca haya estado en la torre de Griffyndor pero en la de Ravenclaw si y en verdad es muy parecida a esta.

-Y estoy seguro que tus visitas no eran precisamente para estudiar. –Draco miró a Krum y asintió con la cabeza. –Me imaginaba. En fin, sus dormitorios se encuentran en la siguiente puerta. –Dijo señalando las escaleras. –Las puertas les indicarán cual le pertenece a cada uno. Los dejaré un momento solos para que se instalen y decidan cual será la contraseña, es muy importante que recuerden que las puertas de los dormitorios permanecerán cerradas hasta la hora de dormir. No se que es lo que hayan hecho pero el profesor Dumbledore puso los hechizos correspondientes en cada una de las salas que ocuparán ustedes y sus compañeros, así que debe haber sido algo muy malo. Bueno, me retiro, regresaré por ustedes en media hora.

0o0o0o0

Las clases de aquel día, fueron para muchos las más tediosas de toda su estancia en el colegio, era ya del dominio público que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían partido al colegio sede para la selección de las propuestas del baile de navidad. Por lo que muchos alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber quien había ganado el concurso.

Pero sin duda alguna, el más ansioso de todos era Harry, que ni siquiera había asistido a las clases. Se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sentado en las gradas del campo de juego pensando y no precisamente en el resultado del concurso; él confiaba ciegamente en Hermione. Lo que lo tenía ansioso era no poder completar el equipo para la selección, solo tenía a los jugadores de su casa y para como estaban las cosas no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera conseguir a alguien más. Si tan solo Ron no se hubiera opuesto a que Nott se integrara al equipo, no estaría tan estresado. Y es que para ser justo, tenía que reconocer que Nott era un gran jugador, muy talentoso, incluso mejor que Ginny y eso ya era mucho decir.

-Sigues preocupándote por lo de la selección. –la voz Ginny sacó a Harry rápidamente de sus pensamientos. –Tranquilo, ya verás como logras tener al mejor equipo.

-Tanta confianza me hace pensar que ya sabes quienes serán los que integren finalmente la selección.

-No, no lo sé. Lo que si te puedo decir es que eres un gran jugador y un excelente capitán; y que ya tienes un nuevo cazador. La profesora McGonagall te lo iba a decir, pero como no te presentaste a su clase me pidió que te lo dijera, pero como tampoco fuiste a desayudar y por lo que veo a comer tampoco, no te había visto así que se me ocurrió que tal vez estarías aquí lamentándote tu triste situación.

-No te burles Ginny. Quién es ese nuevo cazador si se puede saber.

-Theo Nott.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y miró de frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Nott no puede jugar en el equipo, tu misma viste como se puso Ron y si tengo que elegir entre alguno de los dos, por muy bueno que sea Nott jugando, creo que es muy obvio con quien me quedo.

-Es que no tienen elección, el profesor Dumbledore lo decidió y ya te dije que McGonagall te lo iba a comunicar, pero como has estado ausente todo el día, me dijo la profesora que te lo dijera si lograba encontrarte y que si tenías algún comentario al respecto fueras con ella o con el director. –Harry se sentó de nuevo, su cara tenía la expresión de alguien que esta condenado a morir. -No pongas esa cara ya verás que Ron termina por entender que es lo mejor para el equipo y no tendrás que elegir entre los dos. Theo esta de lo más animado. –Ginny se levantó y le extendió la mano a Harry para que se levantara. – ¿Vamos con el director?

El moreno la miró durante algunos segundos, y le pareció que algo había cambiado en ella pero no supo decir que. Así que solo tomó la pequeña mano y se levantó.

-Está bien, vamos. Por cierto por que llamas a Nott, Theo.

-¡Porque así se llama! No esperarás que le diga Theodore, es un nombre demasiado largo y formal, además de que no corresponde con su imagen. Theo es un chico de tu edad, no un hombre mayor; es como si de pronto decidieras llamarnos a Ron y a mí con nuestros nombres completos, Ronald y Ginevra. ¿Te imaginas?

-No, la verdad no. –dijo finalmente Harry, mientras se dirigían al colegio tomados de la mano.

0o0o0o0

El despacho del profesor Snape era más oscuro que el de la mayoría de los profesores, sin embargo como muchos alumnos decían, iba con su personalidad. Tal vez era tenebroso y eso era un gran factor para que los alumnos, aún los de su propia casa evitaran entrar en la sombría habitación.

Pero para Theo Nott, ninguna de esas características era relevante. Estaba sentado ahí porque al parecer, para muchos era una deshonra dejar el puesto de prefecto provisional por un puesto titular en la selección de quidditch del colegio.

-Entonces estas seguro de esto.

-Si profesor, quiero participar en el torneo. –Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían hecho la misma pregunta. Es que acaso era muy difícil de entender, que el prefería jugar que andar cuidando a un montón de estudiantes inútiles.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Como puedes preferir estar entre un montón de traidores y mestizos, que cuidar por el bienestar de los tuyos? A mi también me gusta el quidditch, pero no por eso voy corriendo a los brazos de Potter para que me reciba en su equipo de mediocres.

-Millicent, eso es porque seguramente Longbottom juega mejor que tú.

-Basta los dos. –dijo el profesor Snape. –Señorita Bulstrode, modere su lenguaje, no tiene porque ofender a los alumnos que no tienen las mismas preferencias que usted y si el director llegara a escucharla seguramente le quitaría el puesto que ahora tiene. En cuanto a usted señor Nott, si ya tomó la decisión no creo que haya alguien capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y aunque no estoy de acuerdo tiene mi autorización. Vaya con Potter para que le diga el horario de los entrenamientos.

Theo salió del despacho de Snape y se encaminó directamente al campo de quidditch.

Apenas iba llegando a la entrada del colegio cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a una pareja de estudiantes que venían del campo de quidditch. No necesitó esforzarse mucho para reconocer el cabello rojo de Ginny y con quién más iba a ir sino con Potter. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta para esperarlos.

Ginny y Harry seguían hablando sobre los nombres reales y como llamaban a muchos de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto el moreno se paró en seco y miró fijamente hacia la entrada del castillo. Al ver la cara de Harry, Ginny volteó inmediatamente hacia la puerta y pudo ver el motivo de su reacción.

-Tranquilo, te recuerdo que lo vas a ver todos los días, además para hacer dramas tienes a Ron, a él le encanta, vamos. –le jaló la mano levemente para animarlo a caminar, el moreno sin poner mucha resistencia siguió a la chica.

Cuando faltaban unos pasos para que llegaran los chicos, Theo se separó de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, el profesor Snape me mandó por los horarios de los entrenamientos. –dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo oyeran.

-Snape o el profesor Dumbledore. –fue la seca respuesta de Harry.

-Buenas tardes Theo. –intervino Ginny, mientras le daba un fuerte apretón en la mano al moreno. –Justo en este momento nos dirigíamos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias Ginevra, adelante después de ustedes.

Harry no pudo evitar levantar las cejas y mirar a Ginny con burla. Sin soltar a la pelirroja entró en el castillo, sin detenerse a comprobar si el Slytherin los seguía.

-Vaya, no cabe duda que la fama no lo es todo. –Dijo Theo –Me gustaría saber Potter cual es tú problema, porque hasta donde estoy enterado hasta antes de las pruebas nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, así que no entiendo el motivo por el cual no me merezco ni siquiera un saludo educado. –Esto último lo dijo casi gritando, ya que Harry seguía caminando como si él no estuviera hablando.

Al ver la cara de Harry, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza su mano. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del moreno, así que no podía anticipar su reacción.

-Si quisiera hablar contigo lo habría hecho desde primer año. Pero honestamente no me interesa hablar con personas como tú.

-¿Así que todo esto es por que soy un Slytherin?

-Me importa un comino si eres Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff; incluso si fueras de Griffyndor no tendría la menor intención de hablar con una persona que se dedica a menospreciar a los demás por su origen. –Soltó a Ginny y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al castaño. -Así que si lo que te preocupa es que me moleste tu origen, estas muy equivocado, no me conoces Nott así que no intentes averiguar lo que pienso de ti porque no te va a gustar.

-Sigo sin entender porque te comportas así, si lo de despreciar a los demás por su origen lo dices por Granger, te recuerdo que yo nunca he dicho nada para ofenderla o desprestigiarla, al contrario la respeto por ser la mejor bruja de este colegio.

-Tienes razón tal vez nunca hayas dicho nada en su contra, pero tampoco has hecho nada por evitarlo, lo cual no te hace mejor que tus amigos. No soy ciego, así que tengo que reconocer que eres un jugador muy talentoso y por eso estas en la selección, pero no esperes que seamos amigos, porque eso nunca va a suceder.

-Por lo menos ya se a que atenerme contigo, no es personal Potter pero me gusta tener las cosas claras con quienes me rodean. Tienes mi respeto como capitán del equipo y como el gran ser humano que eres; pero no esperes que te rinda pleitesía porque eso no lo hago ni con mi familia. Por lo menos para una persona en el equipo si soy bienvenido. –Dijo mirando a Ginny. –Una vez aclaradas las cosas, vamos no es correcto hacer esperar a un profesor. Menos aún si es la subdirectora.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los tres alumnos siguieron su camino.

0o0o0o0

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que había algo más eficiente para las tareas domésticas que los elfos de Hogwarts le habría contestado que estaba loco. Pero cuando entró a su habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas en el armario, incluso su neceser para el baño estaba en su lugar, buscó por todas partes algún indicio de la presencia de elfos o alguna criatura mágica pero no encontró nada.

La habitación era amplia y acogedora, era como si la hubiera decorado ella misma. Y al encontrarse en una torre la vista era de ensueño. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? "Ganar el concurso" pensó mientras dejaba la toalla mojada en el respaldo de una silla.

No es que dudara de su capacidad como organizadora, pero para ser honestos le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que los últimos retoques los hubiera hecho Malfoy y al ser adelantada la fecha de reunión ya no tuvo la oportunidad de revisar los cambios realizados. Aunque no creía que el profesor Dumbledore les permitiera presentar una propuesta deficiente, después de todo él había sido el más interesado en que su compañero revisara la propuesta para mejorarla.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió a la sala común de su torre, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su rubio compañero ya la estaba esperando.

-Creí que nunca saldrías. No me gusta esperar a la gente, además Krum dijo media hora…

-Media hora que aún no ha terminado. –Dijo la castaña. –Además en ningún momento te pedí que me esperaras, así que ese es tu problema.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento impidiendo que Draco pudiera responder al comentario de Hermione.

-Ya están peleando, en serio ustedes dos van a terminar matándose el uno al otro antes del fin de semana, no entiendo porque el profesor Dumbledore insiste en tenerlos juntos; no creo que sea muy bueno para el colegio entregar a los dos mejores alumnos en ataúdes, relájense y verán como disfrutan el estar en Durmstrang. –Como ninguno de los dos alumnos respondió Viktor siguió hablando. –Espero que sus habitaciones sean de su agrado y que tengan lo que necesiten con ustedes porque las puertas no se abren. Ahora si les parece bien, les daré un recorrido por el castillo y los campos que lo rodean.

Hizo una seña con la mano para indicarles que salieran. Hermione comenzó a caminar pero fue detenida nuevamente por la voz del moreno.

-Espera Herm, ¿ya pusieron la contraseña?

-No, cuando llegaste acaba de salir de mi habitación, no recordaba que teníamos que asegurar la puerta.

-¿Y te haces llamar la mejor bruja del colegio? En algún lugar del otro mundo Merlín se acaba de suicidar. –respondió con burla el rubio.

-Vamos, vamos, calmense no es para tanto solo les llevara unos segundos. –intervino Viktor. –Aunque a este paso nos podríamos quedar aquí toda la tarde y ustedes seguirían actuando como el par de infantes que son y la contraseña se quedaría esperando hasta que el torneo completo termine. Así que, qué les parece que les doy un par de sugerencias y ustedes eligen; obviamente en un día o dos van a poder cambiarla pero por el momento me urge salir de aquí. ¿Qué opinan?

-Está bien. - dijo Hermione, Draco solo asintió.

-Mmm… Sería sombra gris o tal vez gato negro. –La cara de los estudiantes era de sorpresa y Hermione hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. -¿Qué? Son solo sugerencias tal vez les agrade más hurón blanco. –dijo mirando con burla a Draco.

-No ya se. –dijo como respuesta el rubio. –Ceniza Fénix.

-Muy buena sugerencia, tu que opinas Hermione.

-Debo reconocer que me agrada. –miró a los ojos al rubio. –Esta bien que sea la contraseña. Ahora que hacemos Viktor.

-Muy fácil, pongan su mano derecha en la aldaba de la puerta y digan la contraseña en voz alta al mismo tiempo y es todo. –Ambos estudiantes se miraron con recelo, tenían que tocar el pequeño objeto donde probablemente sus manos se rozarían. –De verdad tienen planeado salir de aquí el día de hoy, porque les recuerdo que solo tienen hasta las tres de la tarde para explorar el castillo y honestamente no creo que tengan tiempo disponible los demás días. Maduren por favor. –Se acercó a Draco y lo jaló para acercarlo a la puerta, con Hermione hizo lo mismo y puso sus manos en la aldaba sin importarle si se tocaban o no.

-¡Hey! –Dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo, retirando sus manos de la puerta.

-Por favor, ya me quiero ir, la verdad no me apetece pasar los últimos minutos de mi libertad encerrados con ustedes es esta torre. Pero si no les gusta, regresare por ustedes diez minutos antes de las tres para llevarlos a la sala de juntas.

-Esta bien, tranquilo. –Hermione colocó de nuevo su mano en la puerta, mirando retadoramente al rubio.

El Slytherin simplemente puso su mano el la aldaba con mucho cuidado de no tocar a la castaña, y juntos dijeron la contraseña.

-Muy bien vámonos. –Dijo el moreno saliendo por la puerta sin esperar a los estudiantes.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco le cedió el paso por segunda vez en el día y eso hasta para ella ya era muy extraño. Con una mirada de duda pasó al lado del rubio sin decir nada, pero al parecer el joven percibió en su mirada todo lo que ella le quería decir.

-Que Granger no creo que quieras que me comporte con un patán en territorio ajeno ¿no? Después de todo si hacemos algo mal, el desprestigio no será solo para nosotros sino para el colegio en general. Así que deja de verme como si hubiera enloquecido por mostrar mis buenos modales contigo aunque no los merezcas.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Viktor los estaba esperando, el pasillo entero parecía desierto, a pesar de que había varias puertas a los lados, ningún alumno se encontraba en esa parte del castillo. Hermione miró a todos lados pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar por Viktor que nuevamente la había tomado de la mano y caminaba con paso decidido hacía los campos que rodeaban el castillo.

-Creo que por estos días su estancia será bastante tranquila, el ala completa es para uso exclusivo de Hogwarts, al parecer el profesor Shenkarov tiene un apego muy grande por el profesor Dumbledore, ya que le ha permitido adaptar las habitaciones de acuerdo a las necesidades del castigo que les han impuesto, que rayos hicieron que el dulce maestro Albus esta tan conmocionado e incluso me atrevería a decir que asustado. –Dijo Krum sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Asustado? –preguntó la castaña. –no veo la razón por la cual había de asustarse. El motivo del castigo fue un altercado en el tren cuando íbamos hacia el colegio, enojado lo comprendería pero asustado, es una reacción impropia del profesor Dumbledore.

-Tal vez crea que ahora si lo pueden correr. –Intervino el rubio. –Sería una gran oportunidad para que el comité se deshiciera de él…

-Vamos Draco, no me dirás que tu también eres de los que opinan que el profesor ya esta viejo y que esta perdiendo la razón. –Dijo Krum mirando al joven Slytherin con decepción. –Creí que eras mejor que eso.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza, apenado.

-No es eso, estoy de acuerdo en que es un excelente mago y todo eso, después de todo el prestigio que tiene no es nada más porque si; es solo que creo que tiene muchas preferencias hacia ciertos alumnos por la casa en la que están.

-Si lo dices por Harry, déjame decirte que él jamás ha recibido un trato preferente, siempre ha sido como todos los demás alumnos y nunca escúchame bien, nunca ha querido ser todo lo que es. Para Harry sería mejor ser invisible.

-Wow, wow, wow. Ustedes nunca podrán mantener una conversación civilizada ¿verdad? –intervino Viktor. –Ahora si les interesa estamos por llegar al lago de Durmstrang.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia enfrente y apenas alcanzó a ver el inicio de un lago, que a diferencia de todo lo demás que los rodeaba no estaba congelado.

-Como es posible que no este congelado, si la temperatura es bastante baja como para que se pudiera patinar en él. –dijo Hermione.

-Es mágico, de hecho hay quienes creen que de ahí proviene toda la magia del colegio. –Explicó el moreno. –al igual que el lago de Hogwarts está habitado por muchas criaturas, solo que este es…

-Blanco. –Dijo un sorprendido Draco.

-Así es. –continuó Viktor. –Por alguna razón a diferencia de otros lagos, mágicos o muggles, este por ningún motivo cambia su color y no importa cuanto baje la temperatura, nunca se congela.

-Es impresionante. –Comentó Hermione.

-No se dejen impresionar por esto, hay cosas mucho más interesantes en el castillo. Vamos.

0o0o0o0

-Vaya es impresionante todo lo que me cuentas, sin embargo me queda una duda. ¿Qué te hace pensar que efectivamente todo lo que esta sucediendo es por la profecía? Por que hasta donde tengo entendido, eran dos damas y dos caballeros de noble cuna los indicados para cumplirla; y según lo que me estas diciendo de los supuestos elegidos solo tres de ellos provienen de familias puras y tan sólo dos de estas familias se pueden considerar honorables.

-Dankov, se te olvida que la pureza y la honorabilidad de una persona esta muy por encima de sus estatus social incluso en el mundo mágico, te recuerdo que el enemigo proviene de una de las familias más antiguas y honorables como tu las llamas y eso no impidió que el poder oscuro lo sedujera. –A pesar de saberse ignorado en sus advertencias, el profesor Dumbledore conservaba el mismo tono de calma de siempre. –Y te puedo asegurar que estos jóvenes son mucho más de lo que aparentan a simple vista y más de uno ni siquiera sabe quién es en realidad.

Tenían poco más de una hora hablando en el despacho del profesor Shenkarov. A diferencia del suyo en Hogwarts esta era mucho más grande y ostentoso; estaba decorado con tapices asiáticos y por escritorio contaba con una amplia mesa que a juicio del anciano profesor debía ser extranjera. En general la habitación tenía la apariencia de todo, menos de el despacho del director de un colegio.

Para Albus encontrarse en un lugar así, nunca era agradable, estaba acostumbrado a cosas mucho más modestas y sencillas; y no era que no mereciera lujos y excentricidades, pero él consideraba que la valía de una persona se daba a conocer no por sus posesiones, sino por los valores y sentimientos nobles que la persona reflejara. Este tipo de cosas eran las que intentaba inculcar en su colegio y aunque muchas veces no se mostraba cambio alguno en sus alumnos estaba seguro que alguna cosa buena se llevaban del colegio que lo había visto convertirse en lo que ahora era.

-Tal vez tengas razón Albus, pero no puedo poner en advertencia a todo el colegio y sus visitantes por un par de suposiciones tuyas; sería un desastre y Durmstrang sería desprestigiado para siempre. Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es redoblar las protecciones del colegio y poner sobre aviso a los profesores para que estén atentos a cualquier cambio.

-Agradezco tu comprensión Shenkarov, y te doy mi palabra de que jamás haría algo para desprestigiar el colegio, Tal vez es que estoy viejo y veo peligro en todos lados, pero te agradezco de corazón que me apoyes en lo que puedas.

El profesor Shenkarov hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora veamos cosas más interesantes. Quiero mostrarte lo que descubrí recientemente en una de las aula vacías del tercer piso, antes de que cualquier cosa peligrosa nos caiga encima. Vamos.

Ambos directores salieron, sin reparar en la sombra que se desvanecía entre los muros del despacho.


End file.
